Un Amour Anachronique
by Kalypso93
Summary: Julien du Casse x Imane, une passion charnelle entre un homme du XVIIIème siècle et une femme moderne... Le destin de cet homme sera complètement modifié. ATTENTION: L'histoire ce déroulera differement que celui du Jeu, N'HÉSITEZ SURTOUT PAS à commenter mon fanfic negativement ou positivement, j'accepte tout :) (sans rancune). Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

L'histoire ce déroule en 1715, à la Havane, une semaine avant que le soit-disant "duncan walpole" fasse son entrée dans la villa du gouverneur Torres, une jeune femme nommé Imane (j'adore ce prenom) au moment même que woodes rogers et julien du casse rencontrent leurs futur maître, Imane venait du futur, du 21eme siècle. Elle se rendait au grand observatoir des caraïbes grâce à son ami, le Sage, elle desirait ardemment découvrir le secret de sa famille ou plutôt celle de sa grand mère... Le sage l'a guida jusqu'à l'observatoir, ils pénetrent dans ce temple mystique afin d'y trouver l'hôte. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit lumineux, la lumière qui sent la presence du sage s'intensifia, jusqu'a prendre forme la silhouette d'une femme, une femme étrange venu d'une autre dimension c'etait la bien-aimée du sage qui apparut...

 **Sage** : Ma chère et tendre épouse...tu es enfermer dans ce maudit observatoire..

" _Aita..._ Es-tu venu pour me délivrer et accomplir notre plus grand rêve ? Ou bien as-tu encore besoin de mon aide ?"

 **Sage** : J'en meurs d'envie hélas je ne peux te délivrer, mon amour, c'est impossible pour le moment... je te présente Imane une amie que j'apprecie beaucoup...je voudrais que tu lui dises ce qu'elle veut entendre, S'il-te-plaît ?

"Bien... _Avec un ton d'exasperation et de frustration..._ parle femme je t'écoute"

 **Imane** : Je voudrais savoir ce que cache ma grand mère votre honneur, c'est un grand secret de famille qui ne m'a pas été transmis...

"Quelles ont été les conséquence pour que mon époux te presente vers moi ?"

 **Imane** : Elle est décédée... Il me fallait son autorisation pour me le transmettre...

"Je vois...Quel est le nom de ta défunte grand mère pour que je puisse te dévoiler, et le tiens aussi."

 **Imane** : Mon nom est Aquila et celle de ma grand mère Louisa...Louisa smahyli.

"...es-tu prête à découvrir ce secret tant attendu ?"

 **Imane** : Oui !

"Tu es une princesse ainsi que ta mère et ta grand mère."

 **Imane** : * _ **Bouche bée**_ * C-comment sa ?! V-voulez dire que je...?!

"Tu es une descendante d'anciens sultans, mais qui, votre titre, vous à été maudit à jamais, c'est inutile que tu le saches, le savoir... Te feras comprendre tous les maux que tu as subis durant ta vie."

 **Sage** : Imane... Je t'avais dis de ne pas ven...* **interrompu** *

 **Imane** : Il fallait que je le sache, Compris Bart ?! J'en ai rien foutre que cela me déprimerai !

"Profitons-en puisque vous êtes la, vous allez m'extraire d'ici"

 **Imane** : Je suis desoler mais nous n'avons pas...* _ **interrompu**_ *

 **Sage** : NON IMANE ! As-tu une idée ?

"Vous allez retourner dans le passé et le modifier, cette modification engendra plus tard ma venue."

 **Sage** : Nous allons donc franchir le couloir du temps...Oú voudrais tu nous envoyer, mon étincelle ?"

"Toi et cette femme irez dans une année oú la corruption règne sur le monde, aidé un certain Torres parvenir jusqu'à moi, cet homme m'aidera à mon retour"

 **Sage** : J'ai des souvenirs de ce vieil homme...

 **Imane** : Qui vous a dit que j'etait d'accord pour participer a votre libération ? Je m'en vai...* **interrompu***

 **Sage** : Ne soit pas ingrate Imane, je t'ais aider a savoir ton secret maintenant ce sera ton tour de nous aider. _Ordonne-t-il en étant autoritaire_

 **Imane** : Alors comme ça tu attendais quelque chose en retour ? Je n'ai donc pas le choix... * _ **soupir**_ * Soit, je te suis, ma vie est déjà foutue de toute façon. Attendons que cela change dans un autre temps...

"Bon choix... Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour discuter avec vous mais...Femme je te confie un de mes pouvoirs"

 **Imane** : vous me le confiez à moi ? C'est agréable de votre part.

"Tu as l'air d'être une humaine digne de confiance..."

Une gigantesque barrière apparaît en propulsant une lumière aveuglante vers nos deux protagoniste

"Fille d'Adam, mon tendre... _(dit-elle d'une voix douce_ ) franchissez cette barrière et accourez à mon délivrement ! Femme franchis cette barrière tu auras en possession automatiquement mon pouvoir, le destin sera entre tes mains tu pourras remonter et modifier le temps à ta merci...Je te fais confiance ne sois pas avide de pouvoir..."

Les deux se jetèrent dans cette faille temporelle et se laissèrent guider par le couloir du temps, ils sont finalement téléporter dans un tas de foin, près de la demeure du gouverneur, ils sortirent du tas de foin se remirent en place et tente d'entrer dans la demeure, pour accomplir leur ultime mission.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bien évidemment... Ses deux jeunes gens qui se teleportent dans un temps lointain de la leur... n'ont pas prévu de passer inaperçu : Imane est une jeune femme brune (cheveux noirs) au teint basané dû à ses origines maghrébines, elle était moyenne de taille (environ ~ 1m64) mais possédait un corps... envieux. Seins menus, épaules étroites, hanches larges, grosses cuisses et fesses dodue... Elle était le portrait type d'une charmante Nord africaine. Elle était vêtu d'un long gilet en coton et laine beige assez large, d'un débardeur blanc, d'une longue jolie jupe gris qui l'atteint jusqu'aux chevilles. Des SUPERSTARS ADIDAS (mdrr) blanche et des chaussettes en résille (ouhh sexy). Le Sage des temps moderne n'est pas vraiment descriptible puisqu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Bartholomew Roberts, mais en ayant les cheveux plus courts. Il était lui aussi vêtu d'un sweet à capuche bleu, d'un t-shirt noir, d'un jean bleu simple et des CONVERSE ALL STARS. Ils avaient aussi en leur possession : leur téléphone, montre... Pas très discret, les passagers les dévisageaient et étaient curieux de leur... vêtements et surtout ce qu'ils FOUTAIT ensemble dans un tas de foin, comme ils ne les ont pas vu apparaître...

 **Imane** : Ah... J'ai le tournis... _dit-elle déboussolée_

 **Sage** : Tais toi, ils vont encore plus nous remarquer déjà qu'ils nous contemplent comme des hiboux. _Il reconnut instantannément la villa du Gouverneur Laureano de Torres y Ayala, le maître des Templiers des Caraïbes ,_ Tu vois ça la-bas ? C'est chez lui, ramène toi vite !

Les deux amis se dirigent vers la grille de l'entrée de la demeure...

 **Imane** : les gardes n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'apprecier notre venu... _dit-elle anxieuse_

 **Sage** : T'inquietes pas, ce sera rapide, admire. _Répond-il en s'enflant d'orgueil_

« *Déguerpissez d'ici, nous n'avons pas besoin de troubadours !* »

 **Sage** : *Nous sommes juste venus rendre visite au Gouverneur pour lui faire part de quelque chose d'important.*

 **«** *Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui est important ? faire apparaître un lapin de tes fesses ?* » _Lancent-ils les deux gardes espagnols en explosant de rire_ « Par contre, si sa ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien que tu nous donne la délicieuse fille qui est avec toi, c'est pas un lapin qu'on lui mettra dans le cul » _Murmure-t-il salement en faisant référence à Imane_

 **Imane** : *Je vais vous couper les couill... * **interrompu** *

 **Sage** : Oh non, ne fini pas ta phrase. _Ordonne à Imane en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche_ , *Trève de gamineries, allez lui dire que je suis le Sage* _Avoue-t-il en chuchotant_

En entendant ce mot si familier, les gardes ce sont empressé d'aller voir Torres pour leur avouer qui est devant leur demeure. Ils ce sont directement précipités à leur ouvrir la porte...

« *É-éxcuser de tout ce qu'on vous a dit, entrez soyez les bienvenus mais s'il vous plaît, ne balancez pas au Maître » _Supplie les gardes; l'un d'eux alla même jusqu'à tapoter le côté de son nez pour signifier que cela doit rester en secret_

 **Sage** : *N'ayez craint, je ne lui dirais rien...* _Murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire et un clin d'œil_

 **Imane** : Mhh... on s'est bien débrouillé tout de même...

 **Sage** : On ? Je, plutôt. _Lui répond en gonflant le torse_

En franchissant les grilles dans la chaleur estivale, Imane et le Sage se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Gouverneur en compagnie des deux idiots de ces gardes.

Introduzca !

Le Sage et Imane entrèrent dans la pièce, à l'interieur se trouvait : Le Gouverneur Torres (toujours aussi noble...) assis devant son bureau, Woodes Rogers le fléau des pirates et enfin... Julien du Casse, un Français austère au regard prudent...

 **Sage** : *C'est un honneur de faire votre rencontre cher maître des Templiers, je suis venu de loin, pour vous aider.* _s'inteoduit-il en faisant une révérence_

 **Torres** : *Il est vrai oui que tu es un Sage par tes yeux verron et une mystérieuse sagesse que tu laisse échapper... _Contemple mystérieusement Imane..._ Pourquoi es-tu venu en compagnie de cette jeune femme ?*

 **Sage** : *Il est plutôt favorable que vous m'ecoutiez pour savoir pourquoi sommes-nous ici, c'est difficile à croire mais... Nous venons du Futur.*

 **Torres** : *C'est difficile à y croire certes... mais lorsqu'on croit à un pouvoir absolu capable de savoir les actions des autres que par leur sang alors... Je peux croire à tout, mais il faut me le prouver.*

 **Woodes** : *Contemplez leur vêtement, ils sont assez originaux et sophistiqué... Pas vrai Julien ?*

 **Julien** : * **Rire narquois** * Certes... _Murmure-t-il en fixant Imane_

Woodes Rogers tel un gentleman, proposa gentiment une chaise à Imane qui paraissait fatigué de rester debout.

Imane intimidée par les regards insistant de Rogers et surtout... de DuCasse qui ne l'a pas lâché du regard. Elle continuait tout de même à les observer : Elle les trouvaient encore plus beaux que sur Wikipedia mais le plus charmant à ses yeux était étrangement... Julien du Casse. Il était très attirant à ses yeux : Viril, mystérieux, sarcastique, intense... Il est de loin le plus bel homme qu'elle n'a jamais rencontrée...

 **Sage** : *Tres bien, il suffit de nous le demander...*

Á suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sage** : Imane. Sort ton téléphone, je sort le mien, on va les rendre bouche bée.

 **Imane** : * **Sort son smartphone** *

Ils montrèrent leurs téléphone puis les alluma

 **Woodes** : *Oh Dieu ! Comment est-ce possible ?!*

 **Torres** :*C-c'est impossible* _dit-il d'une voix tremblante_

 **Julien** :Mon Dieu ! *Ce doit être de la sorcellerie*

 **Sage** : " _ **rie très fort**_ " *Non monsieur vous vous trompez c'est juste les progrès de la technologie, je peux vous montrez plus dans ce petit objet si vous le souhaitez ?*

 **Imane** : Non bart je pense que nous leur avons assez montrer.

 **Torres** : *À quoi diable sert cet engin ?*

 **Sage** :*Cet objet sert à communiquer avec une personne, vous vous utilisez des lettres et nous nous utilisons cet objet*

 **Woodes** : *Fascinant mais alors la fascinant...*

 **Torres** : *Vous m'avez épater Roberts du futur, je vous crois et la chance doit me sourire, ces ignobles assassins ne parviendront donc pas à prendre le controle de l'observatoire, l'occasion qui se présente m'arrange énormement. Marché conclus*

 **Sage** : *Je vous en suis reconnaissant Mr Torres*

 **Torres** : *Soyez les bienvenus, vous serez ici jusqu'à que notre accord soit rompu*

 **Woodes** : *Nous avons donc de nouveaux alliés parmis nous, n'ai pas peur my lady ce sont pas nous les méchants* _En_ _s'adressant à Imane qui avait l'air terrifié de s'allier avec des templiers_

 **Imane** : *Je l'éspère.* _répond avec soulagement_

 **Julien** : * _ **s'approche d'Imane**_ * Mais attend toi à des choses horribles ma belle " _dit-il en lui lançant un sourir narquois_ "

 **Imane** : Euh... * **Glousse** *

 **Julien** : * **Rie fortement** *

 **Torres** : *Parfait, je vais vous appelez un de mes gardes pour que vous découvriez toutes les pièces et les coins de cette demeure et ensuite on présentera vos chambres*

Le gouverneur Torres appela un de ses hommes pour présenter toute la villa au Sage et Imane, après qu'ils ait retenu toutes les pièces etc... Une dame de chambre leurs font visiter leurs nouveaux dortoir, ils sont époustouflés par la beauté et l'espace de l'interieur incluant baignoir et évier (je me suis toujours demander leurs W.C comment elles etaient...) Leurs chambres étaient situées juste en face de Julien et Rogers, Coïncidence ? Maybe...

Il devait être 19h00 avant l'heure du diner, les deux templiers Du casse et Rogers etaient entrain de faire une partie de tir alors que Imane courra jusque vers Torres pour lui demander quelque chose de très urgent...des choses d'hygiènes quoi...

 **Imane** : *Gouverneur, désolé de vous avoir déranger mais je n'ai qu'une seule tenue et je la porte sur moi et donc...*

 **Torres** : *Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais en sorte que votre garde robe soit remplie* _dit-il en lui souriant gentiment_

 **Imane** : *Merci beaucoup*

Imane ayant une petite faim elle vit sa femme de chambre et lui demanda quelque chose à grignoter, la femme de chambre lui servit une part de gâteau du dessert avec quelque fruits et alla le lui apporter

 **Imane** : *Hmmmm sa à l'air delicieux* _dit-elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux_

 **Femme de chambre** : " _ **ricane**_ " *régalez vous petite gourmande*

Après s'être rassasiée , elle décida d'aller voir Bart son ami

 **Imane** : * _ **Toc**_ * * _ **Toc**_ * Bart je peux entrer ?

 **Sage** : Oui entre !

 **Imane** : * _ **elle entre dans la chambre**_ * alors tu t'adaptes à notre nouvelle maison ?

 **Sage** : À Cuba le climat est tropicale il fait lourd mais sa me va

 **Imane** : * _ **elle le regarde puis rie d'un coup qu'il sursaute**_ * Tu n'as jamais visiter mon pays alors ! Il fait bien plus chaud qu'ici ! Petit fragile tu ne supportes pas la chaleur ! " _dit-elle en le taquinant_ "

 **Sage** : Cesse de m'embêter veux-tu ET ne me fais plus jamais peur, folle que tu es.

 **Imane** : C'est bon tu me connais je vais pas te manger... Au faite je voulais te poser une question à propos de tout à l'heure.

 **Sage** : Oui quoi ?

 **Imane** : J'éspère tu ne lui as pas dit sur le pouvoir que ma confié ton épouse " _dit-elle en chuchotant_ "

 **Sage** : Je suis pas idiot à ce point Imane biensûr que je ne lui ai pas dit !

 **Imane** : Il ne faut jamais leurs révéler le pouvoir que je détient, il s'en serviront pour de mauvaises choses, Je ne peux pas leurs faire entièrement confiance malgré leurs gentillesse.

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Sage** : En effet je te comprends c'est le cas pour moi aussi

 **Imane** : Nos décisions sont synchronisées comme toujours. " _dit-elle en lui souriant avec sympathie_ "

 **Femme de chambre** : *Il est l'heure d'aller diner les enfants.*

Le Sage et Imane suivent leurs femmes de chambres pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, la table etait bien garnis de toutes sortes de viandes et de plats, Rogers, Du casse et Torres etaient déja prêts à table entrain d'attendre leurs venu.

 **Torres** : *Veuillez vous installez je vous prie*

Imane s'assied sur une chaise loin d'eux tandis que le Sage s'assied près de Du casse

 **Julien** : Pourquoi t'es-tu autant éloigner de nous ? À moins que tu sois encore effrayer... " _dit-il d'un ton arrogant_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **rougit**_ * E...euh non...je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'installer près d'un homme inconnu

 **Julien** : * _ **rire sarcastique***_ Personne ici ne fera de mal à une jeune femme si fragile... Mr Rogers est un homme respectueux tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Imane écouta Du casse puis s'assied près de Rogers, Rogers encore et toujours comme un gentleman lui servit ce qu'elle souhaite manger/empifrer

 **Woodes** : *Lady, que désires-tu ?*

 **Imane** : *Je voudrais un peu de volaille avec de la sauce et du riz, Merci.*

 **Woodes** : *Bien.* _dit-il en lui souriant_

 **Torres** : *Mangez un peu de porc, il est succulant* _dit-il en mangeant_

 **Sage** : *Merci j'en voudrais bien, hmm exquis* _dit-il en goûtant_

 **Woodes** : *Lady, tu n'en prends pas ?*

 **Imane** : *Non je ne mange pas de porc* _dit-elle avec affirmation_

 **Julien** : Manges-en c'est très bon.

 **Sage** : *Elle ne peux en manger, ça religion le lui interdit*

Torres, Woodes et Julien se mirent à fixer Imane, Abasourdis

 **Torres** : *De quelle religion es-tu, jeune fille ?*

 **Imane** : *Eh bien..Je suis Musulmane, est-ce grave ?*

 **Woodes** : *Et bien mademoiselle tu rates quelque choses !* _dit-il en ricanant_

 **Imane** : *Ha Ha, Très marrant.*

 **Torres** : *Elle à l'air d'être en accord avec ses convictions, messieurs j'empêche tout débat contre ces croyances, les Templiers doivent maintenir la paix et tolérer les autres* _dit-il avec tant de sagesse_

Le Sage et Torres se mirent à discuter a propos de leur accord, à y réflechir, Julien à toujours un regard incessant porté vers Imane , elle le remarqua mais fut gênée par lui, elle rougit inconsciement et cela rend julien plus insistant, Le dîner ce fut terminer par un long moment de discussion, il est tant pour eux de s'attaquer à un long sommeil, pour certains...

 **Woodes** : *Je suis atrocement fatigué après une journée bien agitée, excusez moi mes chères mais il est tant pour moi d'aller me coucher*

 **Sage** : *je le suis tout autant que vous Mr Rogers*

Rogers en tant qu'Anglais poli, il baisa la main d'Imane alors que les autres se contenteront d'un simple geste de sa main,le Sage quitta les lieux rapidement il ne reste plus que le gouverneur, Du casse et Imane

 **Torres** : *Je dois à mon tour rejoindre mon bureau, un bon gouverneur doit pouvoir gérer une longue nuit sans repos.*

Torres quitta aussi la salle à manger pour se diriger vers son bureau, il reste donc présent Du casse et Imane, Le chat et la souris...

 **Julien** : Tu ne va pas te reposer ?

 **Imane** : Non je n'ai pas sommeil...Et vous ? " _Répond-elle timidement_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **se lève**_ * Je vais prendre l'air à l'exterieur, voudrais-tu venir voir ce qu'est le XVIIIeme siècle ?

 **Imane** : Oui je veux bien. " _dit-elle avec une grande envie de découvrir, découvrir le monde du passé_ "

 **Julien** : C'est étrange... d'habitude tu me réponds avec timidité. _"dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique_ "

 **Imane** : Euh, vous êtes très intimidant Mr Du casse, on vous l'a déja informer ? " _Répond-elle sans éfleurer ces yeux_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **Rire diabolique**_ *" il est vrai oui, j'aime l'intimidation * _ **rie encore**_ * mais je le fais juste pour m'amuser.

 **Imane** : Vous me mettez mal à l'aise. _"dit-elle en essayant de paraître sérieuse !_ "

 **Julien** : Je suis sûr que non * _ **Ricane silencieusement**_ * Bon nous allons pas nous éterniser la-dessus mademoiselle.

À suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

Imane suis Du casse pour se balader en pleine nuit de chaleur à l'exterieur de la demeure, ils s'éloigne peu à peu de la maison du gouverneur et se trouvèrent en plein milieu de la ville

 **Imane** : C'est beau... " _dit elle avec admiration_ " pas les gens mais le paysage est somptueux... ces maisons avec des couleurs décalées en harmonie avec l'été, un bon climat chaleureux dans une promenade en pleine nuit étoilée, l'odeur de la mer et sa transparence dû à sa propreté... Ahh...

 **Julien** : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu ma belle, ces gens sont d'une bêtise, une ignorance totale que même le paysage te répugneras. " _dit-il avec fermeté_ "

 **Imane** : Vous deviez vous y connaître à cet endroit, sous vos aspects mysterieux je me demande bien ce qu'un français fait à Cuba, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en France ?

 **Julien** : * _ **heurter par sa question, il s'arrêta**_ * Je ne vie plus en France, si j'y retourne, ils m'oteront la vie. " _dit-il avec_ _froideur_ "

 **Imane** : Attendez...V-voulez dire que vous êtes...

 **Julien** : Un déserteur. " _dit-il avec sang froid_ "

 **Imane** : Comment l'êtes-vous devenu ? " _dit-elle avec curiosité_ "

 **Julien** : J'ai refuser de participer à la bataille Vélez-Málaga, je suis dégouté de cette obsession par la monarchie Française et Espagnole pour choisir la réputation et la lignées au détriment du talent...

 **Imane** : Ce n'est pas faux, ils se focalisent plus vers ceux qui viennent d'une famille aisée on appelle ça de la discrimination, cela reste entre nous, plus tard il y'aura une révolution française qui renversera cette monarchie absolue pour qu'ils obtiennent leurs libertés et leurs droits, la France deviendra donc un pays démocratique. " _Répond-elle en_ _insinuant qu'il y a toujours espoir_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **Surpris par les propos d'Imane**_ * Alors mon pays se reveillera pour de bon ?

 **Imane** : Evidemment il y a beaucoup de français qui pensent comme vous, et ses grâce à ces pensées que la France s'en sortira. " _dit-elle avec assurance_ "

 **Julien** : Tes paroles m'ont rendu joyeux, je t'en remercie. _"dit-il avec un sourire discret_ "

 **Imane** : Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, il est nécessaire que vous le sachiez. " _dit-elle en lui souriant en retour_ " Mr Du casse il faut que je vous dise quelque chose mais ne soyez pas offenser je vous en prie...

 **Julien** : Je t'écoute ma belle.

 **Imane** : * _ **Prend une grande inspiration...**_ * Je suis au courante de votre passé, ce que vous aviez endurer, de votre plus jeune jusqu'à l'âge adulte...les questions que je vous ais posées c'etaient des questions rhétorique il y'avait juste une chose que je voulais savoir, c'etait votre ressentiment qui était pour moi un mystère...

 **Julien** :...( _ **ne répond pas**_ )

 **Imane** : Dites le moi si ce que je vous dis ne vous plaît guère... " _dit-elle avec peur et tristesse_ "

 **Julien** : Non... ça me rassure que tu sache tout. Et tu es d'ailleurs la première femme qui sait tout de mon passé, je ne m'y attendais point.

 **Imane** : Ah... Vous m'avez soulagez je pensais que vous alliez jetez vos nerfs sur moi...

 **Julien** : * _ **Rie fortement**_ * Pas pour cela quand même ! Et toi ma belle d'oú viens-tu, tu ne ressemble guère à nos françaises à ce que je vois. " _dit-il en la scrutant_ "

 **Imane** : Je vie en France mais je viens d'Afrique du Nord.

 **Julien** : Tu es donc une arabe, * _ **rire narquois**_ * interessant...

Pendant qu'ils se promène dans une ruelle sombre quelques hommes ivres remarquent en premier temps Imane puis s'expriment et agissent de façon très grossière envers celle-ci, puis lorsqu'ils remarqua qu'elle etait accompagner d'un homme à la réputation de tortionnaire, il s'enfuya tous sans exception.

 **Imane** : Ils ont peur de vous Mr Du casse, c'est un atout.

 **Julien** : La prochaine fois je les enverrais en Enfer ces ivrognes tu etais semblable une viande devant eux, et ne m'appelle plus Mr Du casse appelle moi par mon prénom j'ai l'impression d'être mon oncle. " _dit-il en ralant_ "

 **Imane** : Contentez vous juste de les effrayer. " _Répond-elle en lui souriant_ " Très bien Julien puisque vous insistez.

Ils marchèrent ensemble pavanant toutes les rues quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit, une voix féminine...

 **Imane** : Julien avez-vous entendu ?

 **Julien** : Oui il me semble...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Imane** : Ce doit être ceux que vous aviez effrayer, ils sont sûrement entrain d'agresser une pauvre dame ! Partont l'aider !

 **Julien** : Ce cri doit venir de l'autre ruelle.

Julien et Imane partirent secourir une dame en détresse jusqu'à ce qu'en réalité... ces bruits etaient ces gémissements...qui provennaient d'une prostituée avec un garde...

 **Imane** : Oh mon Dieu... * _ **rougit**_ * Julien é-éloignons nous d'ici, je ne veux pas voir ça... " _dit-elle honteusement_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **fixa Imane en lui faisant un sourire pervers**_ * J'aimerais bien comtempler leurs actes _"dit-il en ricanant_ " Ne fais pas la timide je suis sûr que cela te plaît ma belle...

 **Imane** : * _ **Elle le regarda avec honte et timidité**_ * Non Julien je vous ais dis que je ne veux pas voir ça ! " _dit-elle en colère_ "

 **Julien** : D'accord ne t'enerve point, je t'embetais juste. " _dit-il avec un sourire doux_ "

Imane se précipita pour rentrer tandis que Julien etait derrière elle, pour fixer son derrière bien dodue... Arriver dans la villa, les deux se trouvèrent devant leurs portes de leurs chambres...

 **Imane** : Ce fut une soirée... riche en émotions... _"dit-elle en rougissant"_

 **Julien** : Au moins tu as une idée de la Havane désormais. " _dit-il avec un léger sourire_ "

 **Imane** : Vous aviez eu raison sur ce que vous aviez dit... que les habitants de la havane gâchait ce beau paysage... Je vous remercie de cette balade, j'appréciais votre compagnie.. " _dit-elle très timidement_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **s'approcha d'Imane**_ * Il n'y a pas de quoi... " _dit-il en lui souriant_ "

 **Imane** :... _***Surprise que Julien soit si proche d'elle, elle contempla ces yeux, en ne se rendant compte qu'elle etait extrêmement rouge***_

 **Julien** : * _ **s'éloigna d'elle**_ * Bonne nuit Imane... " _dit-il d'une voix si douce.._."

 **Imane** : E-euh B-bonne nuit...* _ **se précipita de rentrer dans sa chambre**_ *

Imane de retour dans sa chambre dos à la porte sentant son cœur battre à la chamade, n'en revenais pas que ses yeux bleus attrayant allait l'hypnotisé, elle se remémorait encore et encore de son corps athlètique...Son torse apparent exhibant ses muscles, ses yeux bleus clairs qui l'envoûtait, sa bouche, sa machoire, sa barbe bien taillé, ses cheveux mi-longs etc... elle s'imaginait tous les détails de son corps, il correspondait exactement à ses critères de beauté néanmoins ce n'etait pas que de l'attirance physique, il etait intelligent et elle aimait tellement sa personnalité mystèrieuse, calculatrice, espiègle et surtout avec pleine d'humour noir... Cette nuit elle ne cessait de penser à lui qu'elle en fit même un rêve durant son sommeil. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla comme un bébé tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée, on toqua à la porte...

 **Imane** : Qui est-ce ?

 **Femme de chambre** : * C'est votre femme de chambre*

 **Imane** : Hmm..." _ **s'étire**_ " *Entrez*

 **Femme de chambre** : " _ **elle entre.**_." *je vous ais ramener votre petit-déjeuner.* _honteuse ne pouvant la regarder puisqu'elle_ _etait en sous-vêtements (dû à la chaleur...)_

 **Imane** :Hmm...*Merci, n'ayez pas honte nous sommes entre femme voyons* _dit-elle en lui souriant_

 **Femme de chambre** : *Daccord, si vous le souhaitez* _dit-elle en lui souriant en retour_

Imane engloutit son petit déjeuner, s'habilla puis décida d'aller rendre visite a son ami

 **Imane** : * _ **Toc**_ * * _ **Toc**_ * Bart ?

 **Femme de chambre** : *il n'est pas dans sa chambre, il est actuellement dans le bureau du gouverneur*

 **Imane** : *Ah d'accord*

Imane entendit des tirs puis se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, c'etait Julien encore et toujours qui s'entraînait aux tirs, pendant ce temps là elle remarque que la porte de sa chambre est légerement entrouverte, Imane si curieuse, elle décida d'y pénetré consciente de ce qu'elle fait est très dangereux qu'elle pourrait tôt ou tard être prise en flagrant délit mais Imane est habile en discrètion, elle entra puis ferma doucement la porte, elle fouilla toute sa chambre sans trop laisser de trace elle remarqua plein de lettres venu de son oncle se plaignant constamment de ce qu'il a commis, elle lisait avec toute concentration qu'elle en oublie d'y faire attention elle entenda un bruit venant de l'exterieur elle se précipita pour se cacher dans une armoire qui etait une armoire d'armes... elle devait ni les toucher ni trébucher

Elle devait rester immobile, elle regarda par un petit trou que c'est une femme de chambre qui est venu nettoyer, Imane sentit un petit soulagement que ce ne soit pas Julien puis tout d'un coup elle entendit des pas et elle voit que la porte s'ouvre, c'etait Julien, il etait instantanement en colère puis se mit à gronder sur la femme de chambre en lui disant qu'elle n'y rentre plus jamais, qu'il hais ceux qui entrent dans sa chambre sans permission, la dame terrifiée fuya puis Julien claqua la porte, Imane apeurée par ce qu'elle à vu et entendu elle trembla, Julien s'approcha de l'armoir, qui terrifie encore plus Imane puis pivota vers sa gauche en réalité il posa son arme à feu sur sa commode qui se situe à 1 cm de l'armoir, il pouvait ouvrir à tout moment et découvrir qu'Imane etait à l'interieur, Miraculeusement il ne l'a pas fait et quitta sa chambre, Imane patienta qu'il s'en éloigne et la elle sortit sans faire de bruit, sans se faire repérer...

 **Sage** : Ah ! Tiens Imane j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. " _dit-il avec joie_ "

 **Imane** : Oh... Bart... " _dit-elle en se forcant à lui sourire_ "

 **Sage** : Nous sommes...* _ **interrompu**_ *

 **Imane** : Désolé mon ami mais je suis occuper tu m'expliqueras tout à l'heure d'accord ? " _dit-elle en courant vers sa chambre_ "

* _ **Claquage de porte**_ *

 **Sage** : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a... " _dit-il en chuchotant_ "

Imane s'allongea sur son lit pour apaiser l'adrénaline, puis se laissa emporter par le sommeil... elle se reveilla toute engourdie par un sommeil lourd se leva de son lit, se déshabilla, et se fait couler un bain mousseux pour se tranquiliser, la chaleur lui à causer une peau colante et sueuse qu'il l'étourdissait, après un bon bain qu'il l'a rendu propre et parfumée elle s'habilla, ressort de sa chambre et sortit la oú Julien s'entrenait, elle aperçoit une arme à feu posée sur la table, elle le vit puis prit et tira sur une des cibles. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est pas douée pour viser, elle sentit une douleur à sa main, elle voit que le pistolet lui procura une petite lésion, elle continua de tirer malgrés la douleur mais avec l'autre main. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que Julien se trouvait juste derrière entrain de l'observer. Imane tira jusqu'a qu'il n'y ait plus de munitions...

 **Imane** : Merde... comment on rentre ses balles à l'interieur... " _dit-elle avec acharnement_ "

 **Julien** : Donne le moi je te montre.

 **Imane** : J-julien ?! Vous etiez entrain de m'observer... " _dit-elle en lui remettant le pistolet_ "

 **Julien** : Eh bien la scène etait trop interessante pour que je l'ignore...* _ **recharge l'arme à feu**_ *

 **Imane** : Lorsque je vous ais vu, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez jamais raté vos cibles... Apprenez moi à tirez ! _"dit-elle avec ambition"_

 **Julien** : * _ **Rire sarcastique**_ * Alors tu veux que je t'apprene à tirer hein... Attention ce n'est pas du travail d'amateur comme tu as l'air si fragile ma douce...

 **Imane** : Veuillez cesser de me rabaisser ! Je ne suis pas une chochote comme vous le pensiez...

 **Julien** : Si tu réussis avec Brio, je ne te rabaisserais plus et biensûr tu seras récompensée...

 **Imane** : Ah bon ? " _dit-elle avec une voix plus féminine_ " Et quelle sera ma récompense ?

 **Julien** : Ce que tu souhaites... " _dit-il en lui faisant un sourire malicieux_ "

 **Imane** : Alors je voudrais un beau revolver bien féminin avec de beau motifs. " _dit-elle la maligne_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **Rie fortement**_ * On ne ma jamais demander une chose pareille mais je suis partant ma belle.

L'entraînement dure plusieurs jours pour qu'elle maîtrise l'art de tirer, jusqu'a la journée de la rencontre avec 《Duncan Walpole》 ...

 **Julien** : Je suis épater, tu n'as rater aucune cible, tu n'es donc pas si fragile que sa.

 **Imane** : Quand l'élève dépasse le maître... " _dit-elle d'un ton amusé_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **la fixa puis explosa de rire**_ * Non, non ma belle sache le que tu ne me dépassera jamais en tir, je suis bien au-dessus de toi " _dit-il en ricanant_ "

 **Imane** : Vous êtes un homme redoutable mais ce n'est pour cela que vous devriez être orgueilleux , nous verrons bien, rira bien qui rira le dernier... " _dit-elle en se dendinant devant lui_ "

Julien fait encore une partie de tir avec Rogers, pendant leurs séances de tirs 《Duncan walpole》etait déja présent bien qu'il ait eu un retard d'une semaine


	7. Chapitre 7

Les présentations sont faites 《Duncan Walpole》 remet une sorte de cube en cristal et une carte indiquant l'emplacement des assassins. Laureano Torres rejoignit le Sage dans son bureau puis grâce au cube il extrait son sang qui est censé faire ouvrir les portes de l'observatoire. Rogers qui etait dans l'obligation de faire route pour l'Angletterre il quitta la demeure. Il ne restait donc plus que d'éliminer les assassins et se rendre dans l'observatoire, et biensûr Duncan Walpole qui est autre que Edward Kenway mourrait d'envie de retrouver son emplacement en compagnie du Sage il decida de le kidnappé une nuit sans la vue de personne, il s'y etait prit et démasqué, Julien du Casse et le garde du corps de Torres El tibúron l'enfermèrent dans la Flotte du Trésor. Le lendemain il etait tant pour Julien du Casse de quitté les lieux à son tour mais comme par pur hasard du destin, il fut ordonner par le gouverneur d'amener avec lui Imane pour mieux s'occuper et être attentif envers le Sage puisque Imane n'est qu'un poids pour le gouverneur. Imane au courante de la situation, elle est très heureuse par la décision de Torres pour qu'elle soit encore plus près de celui dont elle est amoureuse, elle fait ses adieux à son ami le Sage et emporta tout avec elle robes,vêtements, lotions et huiles offert par la Femme de chambre etc... Imane embarque dans le navire de Julien qui est un grand frégate, l'a conduis dans sa cabine et la fit visiter tout son navire...

 **Julien** : Que penses-tu de mon navire ma jolie ? Il te plaît ?

 **Imane** : Oh oui, il est grand et...propre.

 **Julien** : Tu fais toujours réference à la propreté dis moi...

 **Imane** : C'est ce qu'il y'a de primordial en même temps...

 **Julien** : Si tu insistes autant, ce sera toi qui t'occupera du nettoyage, mes hommes seront ravi ! " _dit-il en riant_ _discrètement_ "

 **Imane** : Non vos hommes s'occupe déja très bien sans moi, Mr Julien du Casse. " _dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire_ _revanchard_ " Alors ma récompense elle vient quand ?

 **Julien** : Quand on arrivera chez moi, ta belle récompense sera à toi. _"dit-il en ayant un regard rêveur vers la mer et_ _l'horizon_ "

 **Imane** : Très bien, je n'oublierais pas. J'aime beaucoup votre chapeau, sa vous donne un charme. " _dit-elle en fixant son_ _chapeau_ "

 **Julien** : " _Rire sarcastique_ " Je suis flatter par ton compliment Imane mais on me l'a répeté souvent, ce n'est pas nouveau. " _dit-i_ l _en étant narcissique_ "

Après une vue magnifique sur la mer et le crépuscule, Imane retourna dans sa cabine, fatiguée par une longue journée incessante, elle s'endormait jusqu'a ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ses besoins vers 3h du matin. Les w.c etaient tout au bout du couloir donc il fallait qu'elle passe juste devant la grande cabine de Julien...Elle remarqua que sa porte etait légerement entrouverte (comme toujours...) puis elle entendit un bruit louche incessant, elle tenta d'espionner et la...le comble, Julien qui se masturbait avec ardeur... il paraissait bouillant qu'il avait des gouttes de sueur qui parcourait son torse bombé...cela rendu Imane aussi chaude que lui...oui c'etait du voyeurisme mais c'etait tellement plus fort qu'elle, qu'elle le contemplait encore. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme se branler, faire des vas et vient avec sa main droite, cette virilité...L'a subjuguait, il grognait, ses vas et vient devenait de plus en plus forts qui multiplia ses grognements...Julien etait torse nu, sans sa cape et son chapeau qu'elle découvrait son corps d'appolon qui respirait sa puissance masculine, ses cheveux bruns glacé et son...sexe large, il n'y a aucun doute, Julien du Casse est un très beau mâle...Son orgasme etait proche il éjacula une quantité abondante de sperme qui fit craquer Imane, elle mouillait à en mourir...pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer elle stop son voyeurisme et fila au w.c uriner...Après avoir fini elle sortit des toilettes se dirigeait vers sa cabine, elle essaya de dormir mais le désir l'en empêchait alors elle aussi mit un terme a ce désir qui lui brulait son petit vagin encore vierge...Le lendemain matin, il fallait que ce soit Julien qu'il l'a réveil en personne, problèmo, elle avait une robe de nuit...

À suivre


	8. Chapitre 8

Qui lui montait jusqu'aux fesses il pouvait donc avoir une vue sur sa perle et la moitié de son posterieur... ELLE A AUSSI OUBLIER DE BIEN FERMER LA PORTE L'IDIOTE ! Julien en route pour aller réveiller Imane, Il etait à deux doigts de frapper a sa porte pour la revifier mais sa porte etait mal fermé alors il entra et... Il vit une scène extraordinaire pour lui, Imane dans une position qui exhibait toute son intimité... Il s'approcha d'elle et pencha sa tête pour mieux voir son antre d'amour... il ne s'empêcha de caresser ses cuisses, ses jambes douces et...son arrière-train qu'il désirait tellement d'y toucher...Il eut instantanement une érection durant ses attouchements déplacés il chuchota un mot sans cesse : 《Magnifique...》Il n'y a pas à dire elle lui donne enormement envie... Cela faisait 3 ans qui s'etait abstient de relations sexuelles, la mort d'un ami à cause d'une putain porteuse de divers maladies transmissible, il s'en écarta pour de bon ne voulant pas être leur prochaine victime. Julien avait "faim" comme on dit... Ne souhaitant pas qu' Imane se réveille et le prend "la main dans le sac" pour ne pas se faire passer pour un pervers sexuel, il s'en alla sans faire de bruit... 3h plus tard Imane se reveilla d'un long sommeil, elle se lave le visage et la bouche, s'habille puis sortit de sa cabine, elle alla dans une autre cabine oú se trouvait des provisions de nourritures, elle prit un verre de jus de fruit, des fruits et quelques pâtisserie venant d'une boulangerie espagnole... Après s'être rassassiée elle sortit à l'exterieur admirant le paysage... Imane surprend Julien naviguant... Elle s'y est rendu pour bavarder avec lui même si elle n'oublie pas vraiment ce qu'elle a vu la nuit dernière...

 **Julien** : Comment vas-tu de si bon matin ma jolie...

 **Imane** : Je vais bien, vos lits sont moelleux, c'est très confortable...

 **Julien** : Ça fait plaisir, nous avons encore 6 jours en mer devant nous.

 **Imane** : Vos trajets durent longtemps ! Dans mon époque nous nous déplacons très rapidement en seulement quelques heures !

 **Julien** : Ne me parle pas de futur je risquerais de devenir fou.

 **Imane** : Et pas qu'un peu ! Ce que je viens de vous réveler ce n'est rien encore. " _dit-elle en riant bêtement_ " Dîtes un jour vous me le prêterez votre chapeau ?

 **Julien** : N'y pense même pas, pour l'instant c'est mon bijoux. _Pour l'instant_

 **Imane** : Et si je vous le prenais que me feriez vous ? " _dit-elle en l'interrogeant_ "

 **Julien** : Je t'infligerais une bonne punition " _dit-il d'un ton pervers_ "

 **Imane** : Oh, j'ai hâte de vous le prendre maintenant... " _dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle_ "

 **Julien** : Essaye ma jolie...

Imane tente de le prendre mais Julien esquive ces gestes, elle devient plus agressive et Julien utilise les grands moyens, il la souleva d'une manière ! qu'elle en oublierait jamais, sa tête etait en bas devant son dos et ses fesses à l'air à 2mm de sa tête.

Il continua de la soulever et marchait en direction de sa cabine, elle se débatait tel un enfant mais Julien résiste. Il l'éjecta sur son lit, Imane surprise par son geste, elle leva la tête et le haut de son corps soutenus par ses bras elle remarqua une énorme bosse entre ses jambes.

 **Julien** : Tu veux encore te débattre ? Ou tu continues... "dit-il en la déshabillant du regard"

 **Imane** : * _ **ROUGEUR EXTRÊME**_ * E-euhhh non j-je j-jai une envie d'aller au petit coin... désolé... " _dit-elle en sortan_ t _rapidement de sa cabine_ "

 **Julien** : Ah les femmes... toujours indécisent... * _ **remarquant sa grosse érection**_ *... * _ **Rire discret**_ * Alors c'etait donc cela qui l'effrayait...

Imane courru vers les toilettes puis s'enferma, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir ,c'etait trop dur pour elle (dans les 2 sens...) Elle attendit que Julien sorte de sa cabine pour qu'elle puisse enfin y entrer. De retour dans son cocon elle décida de faire une sieste (oui elle dort beaucoup). Les 6 jours passés ,Julien et Imane virent une île, 《Great Inagua》une crique recouverte d'une jungle paradisiaque. Julien et Imane descendirent du frégate les hommes de Du casse derrière portant affaires, munitions,armes etc... Et c'est à partir d'ici, que les vraies choses commencent !


	9. Chapitre 9

De petites maisons ce trouvaient sur l'île qui devaient sûrement appartenir à ses hommes ainsi qu'à leurs familles, une plantation et un peu plus loin, un manoir surplombant la crique se trouvait bien loin du petit village... Julien se dirigea vers sa grande maison, arriver en face de sa porte, ils entrèrent puis Imane s'aperçoit d'une chose très grave...

 **Imane** : Mon Dieu que c'est poussièreux ! Que font donc tous ses verres sur la table ? Et ça ?! Et ceci ?!... * ** _pointant du_** _**doigts ce qui l'écœure**_ *

 **Julien** : Calme toi cela fait des semaines que je n'y suis pas retourné...

 **Imane** : Ca se voit que c'etait deja désordonné avant même que vous soyez absent. " _dit-elle en inspectant tout l'intérieur et lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable_ " Vous me laissez m'en occuper ? Vous ne serez pas deçu du résultat.

 **Julien** : Si tu persiste autant ma jolie, biensûr que je ne te retiendrais point au contraire cela m'arrange.

À la suite de l'emmenagement, Imane s'occupe de nettoyer toute la demeure assidûement,

elle découvrit que la demeure etait composé de 6 pièces : Le salon d'entrée, le bureau de du Casse, sa chambre, un autre salon se trouvant une bibliothèque et une cheminée, une cuisine et enfin une salle de bain (les deux dernières pièces n'existe pas dans le jeu, je les ais donc ajoutés...)

Elle néttoya toutes les pièces ne restant que la chambre et le bureau de du Casse. Imane alla lui demander la permission de pouvoir nettoyer sa chambre ainsi que son bureau, il lui autorisa son bureau mais pas sa chambre. Par ses propos, Imane s'en souvenu que Julien etait très en colère contre la dame car elle etait entrer sans permission... Ensuite, Imane termina donc de tout nettoyer, Julien sortit de sa chambre puis vit une propreté impeccable, il etait outré mais néanmoins réjoui par son bon travail...

 **Imane** : Rien ne vaut une maison bien soignée, hein Julien ?

 **Julien** : * _ **Rie scrupuleusement**_ * Tu m'a ôté les mots de la bouche ma belle, c'est précisement ce que j'allais dire !

 **Imane** : Au moins nous pensons pareils. _"dit-elle en souriant_ " je l'espère... J'aimerais que vous me faites visiter votre crique Mr du Casse... " _dit-elle avec envie_ "

 **Julien** : Avec plaisir ma jolie !

 **Imane** : Très bien alors j'arrive je me prépare. " _dit-elle en se depêchant_ "

Imane sort une tenue puis court se vêtir rapidement, Julien l'attendit devant l'entrée et Imane s'empressa de mettre ses chaussures, elle sortit puis ébahit la vue de Julien, elle était vêtu d'une longue robe fluide grise qui mettait en valeurs ses belles formes...

 **Imane** : On y va ? " _dit-elle impatiement_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **contemple son corps**_ * Euh oui marche devant moi...

 **Imane** : Bon... Si vous le dîtes.

Julien se mit derrière elle descendant la pente, il observa son corps et n'oublie aucun détail... Il etait émerveiller par ses courbes il ne put s'empecher de l'observer sans gêne durant leurs balade...

Imane vit que le petit village etait composé de seulement d'une trentaine de personnes. Elle s'arrêta puis vit l'entrer de la jungle, elle fut captiver par ce qui peut se passer à l'interieur alors elle fit les yeux doux à Julien, Julien refusa mais cèda à ces caprices... Ils entrent dans la jungle en pleine soirée, seuls...

 **Julien** : C'est dangereux on risquerait de croiser une panthère ou un autre animal agressif. " _dit-il en étant attentif_ "

 **Imane** : À vos côtés, nous ne risquerons rien... " _repond-elle avec de beaux yeux_ "

* _ **Bruit**_ *

 **Imane** : Saperlipopette ! qu'est ce donc ?! Une panthère ?! * _ **S'aggripa sur lui**_ *

 **Julien** : "Saperlipopette" * _ **rire grossier**_ * Ne crains rien ma belle ce n'est qu'un lièvre...

 **Imane** : Un lièvre ? * _ **elle s'approche de l'animal**_ * Qu'il est mignon... * _ **Le prit dans ses bras**_ *

 **Julien** : Suis moi il y'a un lieu sûr pas loin d'ici.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit espacé, au milieu se trouvait du bois, c'etait un camp de surveillance mais il n'y avait aucune présence de gardes...

 **Julien** : * _ **Allume un feu**_ * Qu'en dis-tu de mon chez-moi, il te plaît ?

 **Imane** : Beaucoup ! Ça a l'air assez paisible, vous avez pu préserver son côté naturel et c'est ça le plus important. Mais dîtes moi, votre demeure à un aspect vieillot, il existait deja avant que vous découvriez cette crique ?

 **Julien** : * _ **rie discretemen**_ t* Tu possèdes une bonne intuition et oui tu as totalement eu vrai, d'ailleurs je ne me suis pas installer dans cette île par son espace ou quoi que ce soit, Cette endroit immense est recouvert de secret et de mystère enfoui, d'énigmes à résoudre...

 **Imane** : Oh Julien vous aimez beaucoup les secrets. " _dit-elle d'une voix envoûtante_ " Quelle rôle avez-vous dans l'ordre des Templiers ?

 **Julien** : Mousquets, lames, canons, grenades...Tout ce qui peut tuer un homme, je m'éfforce de le fournir..." _dit-il d'un ton diabolique_ "

 **Imane** : Je vois, vous êtes donc un marchand d'armes... Sa ne m'etonne pas de vous Mr du Casse.

 **Julien** : Veux-tu lâcher cette boule de poils, il à l'air de bien profiter sur toi... " _dit-il en lançant un sourire sarcastique_ "

 **Imane** : Vous êtes jaloux Mr du Casse ? " _dit-elle en souriant_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **Rie silencieusement**_ * On va dire que j'aimerais bien être à sa place, beauté...

Il se contemplèrent yeux dans les yeux durant un long moment silencieux, leurs visages s'approchèrent peu à peu puis leurs lèvres se touchent délicatement...un baiser doux sans précipitations pour profiter aussi longtemps de la situation, les lèvres pulpeuses d'Imane attrape la bouche de Julien tel un aimant, cette attraction s'intensifie et devient plus ensorcelant, l'un exprimait son amour mais l'autre représentait le désir sexuel... Julien voulut ardement intensifier se baiser mais Imane s'arrêta...

 **Imane** : Oh Julien... " _dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement_ "

 **Julien** : Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu chérie nous étions tellement...bien... Continuons je t'en prie... " _dit-il avec envie_ "

 **Imane** : Julien je suis follement amoureuse de vous...Je vous aime et...Très bien continuons mais ne partons pas trop loin dans nos attentions... " _dit-elle en rougissant_ "

 **Julien** : Tu m'aimes ? Si nos baisers deviennent fougueux, laissons nous emporter par le plaisir et n'empêchons rien, beauté...

 **Imane** : Non Julien, juste embrassons nous...Je veux garder mes valeurs...

 **Julien** : Bien si tu le souhaites ma gazelle... _"dit-il en s'empressant de l'embrasser"_

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore sans répit... Imane caressa son torse musclé, il l'a prit par la taille puis posa ses mains sur son posterieur et les massa, ils etaient collés entre eux, chauds comme de la braise et soudain Imane sentit une érection touchant le bas de son ventre, cela l'arrêta immédiatement et ils arrêtèrent pour de bon...

 **Imane** : J-julien pardonnez moi mais je suis épuisée cessons dès maintenant...

 **Julien** : * _ **soupir**_ * Bien, rentrons... Mais nous allons emprunter un autre chemin.

 **Imane** : Excusez moi encore une fois... " _dit-elle honteusement_ "

 **Julien** : Ce n'est rien... " _répond-il d'une voix douce_ "

 **Imane** : C'est de ma faute si je vous ais autant éxciter...

 **Julien** : Tu es une femme avec un corps de sirène, c'est pèrtinent que je brûlerais de désir.

 **Imane** : Julien... M'aimez-vous ? " _dit-elle d'une voix douce_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **s'arrête**_ * Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime vraiment... Tu me plais beaucoup par rapport à des femmes que j'ai connu. " _dit-il avec amabilité_ "

 **Imane** : Oh, merci... Combien de fois êtiez-vous en couple ?

 **Julien** : Oh c'etait il y'a fort longtemps... Hmm 5 fois, 2 françaises, 2 espagnoles et 1 africaine si je m'en souvient bien... _"dit-il_ _en pensant_ "

 **Imane** : Ah... " _dit-elle d'un ton triste_ " Et donc vous me trouvez plus...plus attrayantes qu'elles ?

 **Julien** : Largement. " _Avouant honnêtement_ "

Il rentrèrent dans leurs maisons, se souhaitent une bonne nuit puis chacun rejoint leurs chambres, enfin Imane ne dormait pas vraiment dans une chambre elle dormait dans le 2eme salon, celui oú il y'aurait une bibliothèque, curieuse de savoir sur quoi et qui Julien du Casse s'interressait elle feuilleta tout les livres, un livre expliquant la vie d'un pirate, des livres sur des navires en passant par quelques auteurs français : Molière, Jean de la Fontaine etc... jusqu'a qu'elle remarqua qu'un livre etait enfoui parmis tout ses livres... C'etait un livre érotique ! Le pauvre il devait se soulager sur ca .. Elle le rangea sans trop savoir ce qui peut contenir à l'interieur, et elle finie par sommeiller à son tour...


	10. Chapitre 10

Le lendemain matin, Imane se reveilla lentement après être sortit tout droit d'un merveilleux rêve... Elle se lève du canapé mais elle vient de se rendre compte qu'il y avait au-dessus d'elle une couverture alors que la veille, elle n'en avais guère...C'est sûrement Julien pourquoi se posé autant de question... Elle se lave puis se dirige vers le salon d'entrée, sur la table etait posé divers fruits, du pain et du beurre, et Julien croquant sa pomme juteuse...

 **Imane** : Bonjour... " _murmura-t-elle en étant étourdie_ "

 **Julien** : Bonjour. Sers toi * _ **lui posa le panier de fruits devant elle**_ * bien dormis ?

 **Imane** : Ça va... " _répond-elle toujours en étant étourdie_ "

 **Julien** : Bien, tu m'accompagneras j'irais chercher ma marchandise. " _dit-il en se levant de la table_ "

 **Imane** : Oú ça ? _"Demande avec furtivité_ "

 **Julien** : De l'autre côté de ma crique. Eh ben tu n'as plus l'air si fatigué maintenant, il y'a 30 sec. tu ne pouvais même pas écarquiller ton oeil. " _dit-il en se moquant d'elle_ "

 **Imane** : Laissez moi, quand il faut sortir je suis toujours prête !

 **Julien** : Cela s'annonce très prometteur, quand est-ce que tu me feras une danse du ventre beauté orientale. _"dit-il en riant_ _amerement_ "

 **Imane** : Vous êtes culotté du Casse ! " _s'excria-t-elle en étant surprise_ "

 **Julien** : Calme toi * _ **rire acerbe**_ * ne t'inquiète je ne me fie pas aux préjugés... Ah j'oubliais ta récompense tu l'auras dès aujourd'hui.

 **Imane** : J'espère qu'elle correspondra à mes attentes...

 **Julien** : Aller, en route.

 **Imane** : Je vous suis. " _dit elle en restant près de lui_ "

Nos deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la jungle en compagnie de l'équipage de du Casse, ils arrivèrent devant une grande plage et un navire distingué de loin, le capitaine, un vieil homme, descendit de son navire puis fit un geste très brusquant...

"Capitaine du Casse ! * _ **dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras**_ * comme tu m'as manqué filston, Oh ! tu es devenu un si grand homme desormais! " _En acclamant avec tant de nostalgie_ "

 **Julien** : Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que nous nous sommes pas rencontré, hein Capitaine Doublet.

 **Doublet** : Ah oui ! Et comme tu peux le constaté j'ai beaucoup vieilli... " _dit-il avec mélancolie_ " Alors, qu'en est-il de ton navire, comment s'appelait-il déja ? Hm... Le démon sanguinaire !

 **Julien** : Toujours en très bon état si il serait encore entre les mains de ses maudits pirates, il aurait deja atteint les abysses. * _ **Ricane**_ *

 **Doublet** : Heureusement que tu le leurs à pris, ils ne méritaient pas un si beau navire... Qui est cette jolie jeune femme en ta compagnie ? " _Interroge-t-il en l'observant_ "

 **Julien** : J'ai reçu l'ordre de la protéger. Elle s'appelle Imane

 **Imane** : Bonjour honorer de vous rencontrer Mr... * _ **tend sa main pour la lui serrer**_ *

 **Doublet** : Hymen comme le mariage ? Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance charmante demoiselle... * _ **s'incline puis baise sa main**_ * Je suppose que le magnifique pistolet féminin est dédier pour elle n'est ce pas ?

 **Julien** : Evidement voyons ! Les presentations sont faîtes maitenant j'ai besoin de ma marchandise. " _dit-il avec froideur_ "

 **Doublet** : Toujours aussi imprévisible capitaine du Casse * _ **fit un signal à ses hommes**_ * 160 lames, 200 fusils, et sans oublier son beau revolver comme promis

 **Julien** : Je t'en suis très redevant mon ami, tiens la somme comme convenu.

 **Doublet** : Parfait ! Allez aurevoir filston et porte toi bien !

 **Julien** : À bientôt passe me voir quand tu le voudras.

Julien et ses hommes emportèrent la marchandises jusque dans la sortit de la jungle il emprunta une route differente, dont Imane ne la point explorer, il se dirigea vers une grotte contenant : Trésors, Armes, Instruments de tortures...

 **Imane** : Un endroit secret... Ingenieux, Vous vous servez donc de ça pour faire parler vos victimes... * _ **tiens une poire**_ _ **d'angoisse**_ *

 **Julien** : Oui en effet... Je suis surpris que cela ne te traumatise pas.

 **Imane** : Je serais traumatisé que lorsque je verrais une veritable scène de torture. " _dit-elle serieusement_ *

 **Julien** : Rassures toi, je ne les torturent guère ici... " _dit-il d'une voix rauque et machiavelique_ "

 **Imane** : La torture ne vous répugne pas ?

 **Julien** : Non... À vrai dire je fais souffrir que ceux qui le meritent amplement donc au contraire...je prend un malin plaisir à les corriger.

 **Imane** : C'est vrai que ceux qui m'enerve me donne envie de leurs faire du mal...

 **Julien** : Tu vois, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

 **Imane** : Votre récompense est une merveille encore meilleur que dans mes rêves !

 **Julien** : Je savais qu'il te plairais alors la prochaine fois ne doute plus de moi, compris ?

Montant dans les escaliers qui les mènent dans le bureau de du Casse... Imane vient de tout juste de s'apercevoir un squelette vêtu d'une armure, enfermé dans une cage...

 **Imane** : C'est une mauvaise façon de mourir...

 **Julien** : * _ **rire amer**_ * ...

 **Imane** : Cet homme à dû mourir avant même que vous vous installez dans cette crique... Je me trompe ?

 **Julien** : Non pas du tout chérie, c'est exact, cette crique auparavant appartenait à un templier comme moi et à sa mort, son île m'appartient et les 5 clefs ont été disperser et sont détenus par d'autres templiers...

 **Imane** : Waw, quelle histoire...Et qui etait le vieil homme que nous venons de voir ?

 **Julien** : Ah... Jean Doublet, un vieil ami, je l'est connu pendant ma jeunesse, on combatait ensemble jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu mon propre navire et le destin nous a séparés..." _dit-il avec tant de nostalgie_ " En parlant de navire il faudrait que je m'en débarasse...

 **Imane** : Pourquoi ? Il est en bon état non ?

 **Julien** : Non ma belle sa n'a rien a voir avec son état, c'est que je vais en un accueillir un plus gros, un Man O War espagnol.

 **Imane** : Félicitation pour votre prochain ENORME navire, Capitaine du Casse... " _dit-elle avec humour_ "

 **Julien** : Viens ici beauté...* _ **l'attrape par la taille**_ * finissons ce que nous avions commencer. " _dit-il avec ardeur_ "

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Julien soulève Imane d'une force incroyable puis s'allongea sur son bureau et elle se mit sur lui... Se cherchant l'un à l'autre, mélangent leurs langues, leurs salives... Imane agit avec amour, mais Julien ne cherche que son corps. cette opposition entraîne une sorte de confrontation, mais une confrontation à travers les baisers et les caresses... La douceur contre la bestialité, un combat acharné entre ses deux tourtereaux...

 **Imane** : Non Julien je ne peux pas faire sa je veux rester vierge... " _dit-elle d'une voix très douce_ "

 **Julien** : Tu ne veux point que ce se soit celui que tu aimes qui puisse te déflorer ?

 **Imane** : Si, Biensûr que si m...* _ **interrompue**_ *

 **Julien** : Alors laisse toi aller, sirène des mers...

 **Imane** : Ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que je veux que ce soit vous qui me devierge...Mais dans les cadres du mariage. " _dit-elle d'une voix plus hautaine_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **se relève**_ * Tu...veux que je t'épouse ?

 **Imane** : Oui. " _En affirmant ses propos_ "

 **Julien** : Je ne sais pas... je vais y réflechir... * _ **Outré**_ *

 **Imane** : Julien je vous aime, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous... Je ne suis pas ces femmes qui se donnent complètement...Mes parents m'ont transmis des valeurs et je ne voudrais pas les decevoirs...Je suis prête à prendre autant de responsabilité pour vous, de devenir mère si jeune qui est un rôle difficile mais je le ferais car...Je suis amoureuse. " _murmura-t-elle en pleurant_ "

 **Julien** : Tu m'aimes à ce point ?

 **Imane** : Oui Julien, oui, oui... " _répond-elle d'une voix tremblotante_ "

 **Julien** : Je suis un monstre Imane. " _dit-il avec mélancolie_ "

 **Imane** : Non * _ **pose sa main sur sa joue**_ * , vous etes tout sauf un monstre, c'est ce que vous essayez de vous forger comme image mais au fond vous etes un homme généreux avec plein de bon sens...

 **Julien** : C'est la première fois qu'on me dit cela... Imane , laisse moi juste reflechir et je te répondrais aussitôt...

 **Imane** : Je vous avoue mes sentiment sincères, m'humilie devant vous et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? * _ **en colère**_ * On dirait que le mariage vous fais peur, ou bien c'est juste que vous n'avez aucun sentiment pour moi et que vous chercher juste a faire de moi votre trainée. Si c'est comme ça...Je retournerais à la havane ! " _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux et fugue de la villa_ "

 **Julien** : _Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fais... Il faut que j'aille la rattraper._ " _Murmura-t-il_ "

Julien sortit de sa maison puis court la rattraper, problème, elle a complètement disparu, il chercha dans tout le village, aucune présence d'elle !

À suivre... (NON SON POUVOIR N'APPARAITRA PAS MAINTENANT)


	11. Chapitre 11

Julien eu une intuition et se dirige vers la jungle la cherchant de fond en comble, il eu au moins quelques preuves qu'Imane s'est aventurée ici, des traces de pas, des bâtons écrasés...

Il entendit des bruits venant de la plage là oú il reçut sa marchandise, julien court aussi vite qu'il pouvait ayant tant de remords. Il arriva...Vit Imane prise en otage par un bandit, le couteau sur la gorge, la vermine de pirate l'attrapait par les cheveux, elle se tordait de douleur et de frayeur... Julien fou de rage sortit son arme à feu de sa ceinture puis le pointa vers le pirate...

 **Julien** : Fils de putain, lâche la ou tu le regretteras toute ton existance !

 **Pirate** : gné... Morbleu, dommage que tu sois venu à temps j'aurais pu profiter de cette gonzesse.

 **Julien** : Tu divagues j'éspère * _ **tire**_ * Lâche la vermine, c'est la derniere fois que je te le répète. " _dit-il en lui lançant un regard plus noir que le noir_ "

 **Pirate** : Essaye, et la gorge de cette siresse sera tranchée ! donne moi ton navire ! Et elle sera saine et sauve. " _parlant_ _comme un fou_ "

 **Imane** : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Imane lui ecrase le pied qui etait deja blesser, lui mort sa main, Julien réagit immédiatement et visa son oeil, le pirate hurle d'agonie, il tira ensuite dans n'importe quels organes mais le maintient en vie, il ne lui reste plus de balles néanmoins il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, il voulut qu'il meurt en martyr, un veritable bourreau ce Julien du Casse. Il l'emporta et le jeta à la mer, toujours vivant n'est pas encore succombé de ses souffrances, Julien lui murmura un mot, les derniers mot qu'il entendra 《Il fallait réflechir deux fois avant de t'attaquer a quelqu'un que je chéris.》Puis les vagues l'emporta... Imane horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer, Julien s'empressa vers elle puis la prit dans ses bras chaleureux...

 **Julien** : Imane est ce que tout va bien ? " _dit-il anxieusement_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **vertigineuse**_ * J-j'ai besoin de me repo... * _ **s'évanouie**_ *

Julien la porta jusque dans la villa, entra dans sa chambre puis la posa délicatement sur son lit, Julien assis près d'elle contempla son visage puis lui chuchota un mot à l'oreille : 《Ma dulcinée...》et lui baisa le front...Il remarqua sans doute qu'elle portait un colier au bout une bague argenté avec un minuscule diamant incrusté au milieu, il etait assez gros et Julien pensa qu'il appartenait sûrement à un homme... Il descendit dans la grotte là oú se trouvèrent plein de coffres de trésors puis saisit une magnifique bague... il monta puis la cacha dans son bureau et sortit de la villa... À minuit, Julien rentre de chez lui, entre dans sa chambre et vit Imane dans un sommeil profond, ronronnant... il l'a regarde puis murmure quelque chose : 《Demain, ce sera un grand jour...》ensuite il partit dormir dans l'autre salon...

Le lendemain, Imane reveillée par les rayons du soleil, elle sentit sa tête un peu lourde mais rien de grave... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Julien, elle se leva, se lave et par la suite elle sort de la chambre, elle vit Julien qui attendait son reveil mais habillé differement, Une chemise en froufrou au dessus une veste courte de bourgeoisie, sa ceinture en tissu rouge et ses ceinture en cuir, pantalon moulant noir, des bottes et biensûr son légendaire chapeau jamais lâché. Il etait soigné et bien coiffer, Imane abasourdie, les cheveux en bataille encore fatiguée...

 **Imane** : Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi êtes-vous vêtu de la sorte ?

 **Julien** : Manges vite et mets ta plus belle tenue, aujourd'hui il y'a un évenement grandiose. " _dit-il d'une voix autoritaire_ "

 **Imane** : Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

 **Julien** : C'est une surprise. " _dit-il en lui jettant un doux regard_ "

 **Imane** : Bon...

Elle fini de manger et va se préparer, elle s'est vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et rouge mi-fluide mi-lourde, elle se mit du rouge à lèvre rouge et attache ses cheveux en chignon... Enfin elle sortit de la villa, Julien l'attendait dehors...

 **Julien** : Tu es Magnifique c'est parfait. " _dit-il en lui souriant_ "

 **Imane** : Merci vous aussi vous paraissez très charmant...Bien, alors ? Oú allons nous ?

 **Julien** : Pour l'instant je ne dis rien. " _Répond-il la tête ailleurs_ "

 **Imane** : Pourquoi y'a-t-il une grande foule ?

 **Julien** : Imane ne te conduit pas comme un enfant, tu veras quand tu y seras.

 **Imane** : D'accord motus bouche cousu.

Il s'approchèrent peu à peu du village, il y'avait des gâteaux, des plats, du vin et du rhum. Ils arrivèrent puis les hommes de du Casse et leurs familles les accueillent et leurs firent un passage, tout au fond il y'avait un membre de son équipage qui est aussi son confident...

 **Imane** : Julien qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Julien** : Avance. " _dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire_ "

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à qu'ils se tiennent devant l'homme... Et il récita quelque chose en latin, puis le comble du bonheur...

" Julien du Casse voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Imane ici présent ? "

 **Julien** : * _ **saisit les mains d'Imane**_ * Oui...Je le veux. " _répond-il sérieusement_ "

"Imane , voulez-vous prendre pour époux Julien du Casse, ici présente ?

 **Imane** : Julien, vous... * _ **éclate en sanglot**_ * vous êtes le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie entière... Je vous aime et Oui je vous veux !

"Je vous déclare par les sacres du mariage, Mari et Femme !"

* _ **La foule applaudit et hurle de joie**_ *

 **Julien** : * _ **embrasse Imane puis sort une mini boîte de son manche, l'ouvre et sort la bague de la veille, lui rentre l'alliance difficilement dans ces doigts boudinets, mais y parvient.**_ *

 **Imane** : Elle est splendide... Julien... * _ **retire le collier de son cou et extrait la bague de sa chaîne**_ * Cette bague appartenait à mon père... Je voudrais dès maintenant que ce soit toi qui la porte jusqu'à ce la mort nous sépare. _"dit-elle avec_ _tendresse_ " * _ **rentre l'alliance dans son annulaire gauche**_ *.

 **Julien** : Imane ou maintenant Mme du Casse, je ne te l'ais pas encore dis... Je t'aime et pour moi tu resteras la plus belle et la plus bonne des femmes. " _avoue-t-il passionnement_ "

La fête dura des heures, les hommes de du Casse heureux pour leurs capitaine qu'il s'est enfin trouver l'âme sœur lui chantèrent une chanson chaleureuse, dansant en état d'ivresse, ce fut une fête inoubliable. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, la fête se finie, nos deux mariés rentrent chez eux pour ne former plus qu'un, débutés leurs Nuit de Noce.

Á suivre...


	12. Chapitre 12

Bien venus dans leurs maisons, ils etaient comblés, harmonieux, émotionnés et surtout passionés de leurs amour, de leurs officialisation !

Julien ne pensait guère ce marier, il ne s'imaginait pas Marié et/ou Père il souhaitait finir sa vie seule, durant son existence, il eu des relation sérieuses seulement 5 fois, lui et les femmes ce n'etait qu'un coup d'un soir et rien de plus mais Imane lui bouleversa sa vie, il l'a trouvait très douce et très bonne confidente il savait donc parfaitement bien que c'est une perle rare, se mefiant beaucoup envers la gente féminine il avait ambition que ce soit une conquête de plus dans son lit, il vit sa chasteté qu'il l'éblouissait malgré son corps si désireux... Ses sentiments prirent le dessus en lui disant sans cesse 《C'est la bonne》ensuite il suiva la voix de son cœur pour la toute première fois de son existence. Ils s'embrassent puis s'enlacent...

 **Julien** : Je vais enfin pouvoir savourer ton corps magnifique mon amour. " _dit-il en la ravageant du regard_ "

 **Imane** : Notre nuit de noce sera magique je le sens... attend moi 2 min. je vais mettre mes plus beaux sous-vêtements. " _dit-elle en allant se changer_ "

 **Julien** : Oh ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je te montrerais le 7ème ciel.

Imane revient avec des sous-vêtements très... Caliente ! Julien fou de désir lui saute dessus tel un lion sur sa proie, ils mélangent leurs bouches, Julien lui pelote ses fesses charnues, lèche ses petits seins et titille son clitoris la rendant folle et gémit avec une voix entraînante et sensuelle... Il continue de lui caresser sa précieuse chatte toute mouillée et lui rentre un doigts puis deux doigts dans son vagin, lui faisant des bons vas et viens, elle gémit deja de plaisir toute rouge alors que ce n'est que le commencement...Il sortit ses deux doigts de son interieur, recouverts de sa mouille Imane lui saisit sa main, suce ces doigts recouverts de son eau puis caresse son gros pénis en érection à travers son pantalon, elle lui caresse encore et encore, il devient de plus en plus massif juste un peu et sa se dechire. Elle le sortit de son pantalon et... elle fut mi-éblouie mi-effrayer, son pénis n'etait pas très grand mais il etait d'une largeur colossal, c'est la première fois qu'elle touche un membre elle tente donc sa première fellation. Ça débute par de petits baiser, des lèchage pour le faire souffrir de plaisirs puis enfin le suca délicatement, Julien grogna et la soutient par ses deux mains sur sa tête, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien pour une débutante. La fellation s'intensifiait, elle sentait le penis s'endurcir dans sa bouche, elle continue et le met presque entièrement dans sa bouche. Julien retira son penis de sa bouche pour finalement la déflorer, il l'allongea sur le dos, la soulage puis pénetre doucement son sexe dans cet antre lubrifier, chaud et étroit, elle sert ses dents sur ses levres, sentant la douleur puis sentit une minuscule partie de son interieur se déchirer. Elle a été très courageuse par une si large queue pensait qu'il allait tout lui déchiqueter. Il ressort puis vit un peu de sang sur son vagin et sur sa verge, heureux et fier pour la première fois de sa vie de dévierger une femme, sa femme, il lui murmura... 《Mon Dieu, que tu es pûre...》après cela il essuie le sang ensuite il repenetre en elle et fit des vas et viens doux, il sentit son souffle sur lui puis l'embrasse. Ils changèrent de position et Imane se mit sur lui et mène la danse, elle chevauche et Julien l'encourage en même temps, ce rythme en vague doux-bestial leurs firent sentir un plaisir immense entre eux, mêmes synchronisations, mêmes jouissance, Julien accélere ces mouvements devient plus brutal, il suait finement, son odeur etait épicée et viril. Imane avait l'impression de faire l'amour avec un animal qui ne peut contenir ses pulsions sexuelles. Julien montre son vrai visage au lit, c'est un homme d'une domination et d'une bestialité exaltante lui donnant des coups de reins puissants sans répis, ils changèrent de position encore, levrette la nous voyons réellement dans leurs ébats qu'Imane est soumise, dépendante face a son mari, du Casse, sa puissance et sa violence dû à son excitation. Sa faisait tout de même 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas toucher une femme...

Grognant comme un gorille, Julien est au bord de l'orgasme et rendu Imane complètement folle d'extase, les yeux blancs et des gemissements incessants, du Casse finit par éjaculer en elle une grande quantité de sa semence puis s'arrêta après leurs sexe torride... Imane s'effondra, respire fort, le sperme dégoulinant de son vagin puis sommeille rapidement, quant à Julien il l'observa, lui carresse les cheveux et le visage puis lui chuchote quelque chose 《C'est la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie... ma sirène, tu appartiens dès à present à moi et pour toujours...》et s'endort auprès d'elle...

À suivre...


	13. Chapitre 13

Le soleil fait son apparition, l'atmosphère est prospère, nos deux mariés s'éveillent paisiblement, enlacés, côte à côte...

 **Imane** : * _ **pose sa main sur son torse**_ * j'ai dormis comme un bébé, mon amour... Ce fut une nuit fabuleuse. " _dit-elle_ _amoureusement_ "

 **Julien** : Chérie... Tu m'as complètement ensorcelé, je n'ai d'oeil que pour toi. " _dit-il en admirant son visage_ " Il faut me croire quand je dis que tu es une sirène, les sirènes sont des créatures envoûtantes, qui attire l'homme si affaiblie par sa beauté, et bien toi c'est bien ce qui s'est passer avec moi... J'ai été pris dans ton piège maléfique ! " _s'exclame-t-il d'un ton_ _amusé_ "

 **Imane** : Oh mon amour, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi faible de mes charmes... Maintenant je vais me culpabiliser. " _dit-elle en faisant la tête_ "

 **Julien** : Tu boudes ? Créature diabolique. " _dit-il en la chatouillant_ "

 **Imane** : Un peu... " _répond-elle en plaisantant_ "

 **Julien** : Tu simules ?! Alors ce n'etait qu'un tissu de mensonges petite maline, moi qui croyait pouvoir te consoler, vilaine ! " _balbute-t-il en forçant ces chatouilles_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **rire**_ * Oui ! C'est bon * _ **rire**_ * excusez moi !...

 **Julien** : * _ **rire sarcastique**_ * La prochaine fois je te punirais...

 **Imane** : Votre punition me torturera ou m'excitera ? " _dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle_ "

 **Julien** : Les deux... " _dit-il d'un ton amer_ "

 **Imane** : Ouh... Vous êtes sadique... " _dit-elle sensuellement_ "

 **Julien** : La sainte nitouche se libère Mhh... " _dit-il en lui jettant un regard suspicieux_ "

 **Imane** : Je suis mariée, je peux donc faire tout ce que je souhaite... " _dit-elle en lui caressant les pectoraux_ "

 **Julien** : Tu es une femme très coquine sous tes allures de religieuses ma belle...

 **Imane** : C'est ce qui fais mon charme... " _lui souffle dans son oreille_ "

 **Julien** : Oh ça tu l'as dis beauté... " _murmure-t-il en la plaçant sur lui_ "

 **Imane** : Non Julien pas dès le matin... De plus je ne me suis pas remise d'hier, j'ai encore des courbatures...

 **Julien** : Pourtant je ne t'ai pas fais trop fort...

 **Imane** : Oh que si ! Après m'être mise sur vous, vos coups de reins etaient très forts, et même mes fesses elles sont encore toutes rouges de vos claques...

 **Julien** : Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'est la première fois que je touche un fessier aussi graisseux que les tiens sans que tu ne sois ronde, pour moi c'est une découverte. " _dit-il en lui caressant le posterieur_ "

 **Imane** : Comment sa ? Vous n'avez jamais eu...

 **Julien** : Néni, je n'ai eu que des femmes fines ou des grosses poitrines. Maintenant par ta faute je suis tombé amoureux de ton arrière-train diablesse... " _répond-il en la pelotant_ "

 **Imane** : Il ne sont pourtant pas extraordinaire...

 **Julien** : Il relate ma conscience animale... faire des choses malsaines avec.

 **Imane** : Arrêtez d'en parler, on dirait qu'il n'y a que sa qui vous attire chez moi... * _ **se lève**_ * Bon levez vous j'ai faim.

 **Julien** : *rire* Non ma belle ton visage me subjugue, ta petite poitrine...Tu as réveiller le Boa, tu n'as plus d'autres choix... " _murmure-t-il et se frotte derrière elle_ "

 **Imane** : Plus tard, il est trop tôt j'ai faim !

 **Julien** : Ahh... Bien mais à une condition plus d'heures passent, plus ce sera violent... " _dit-il en lui jettant un regard_ _dangereux_ "

 **Imane** : C'est d'accord. " _répond-elle en le défiant_ "

Julien et Imane se lavèrent ensemble puis prirent leurs petits-déjeuner. Des heures passent jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit...

 **Imane** : Faisons le !

 **Julien** : Plusieurs heures sont passées tu risquerais de souffrir ma douce...

 **Imane** : Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer hein ? Capitaine du Casse.

 **Julien** : Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?

 **Imane** : C'est séduisant... Dîtes, j'ai trouver un livre assez... pornographique dans votre bibliothèque... " _réplique-t-elle en lui_ _caressant son torse_ "

 **Julien** : Il fallait bien que je me vide sur quelque chose beauté et non pas que sur mon imagination... _"répond-il en lui embrassant sa poitrine_ "

 **Imane** : C'est bien ce que je me suis dis...

Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur une chaise l'une au dessus de l'autre. Julien s'impatiente et lui déchire ses vêtements, ses sous-vêtements... Et lui mordilla les tétons la fit craquer de douleurs et de plaisirs. Il pénétra ses deux doigts d'un coup dans son vagin déja bien préparer, il lui fit des vas et viens rapide lui fit dégouliner sa mouille sur ses cuisses. Imane s'incline sur le côté et Julien eu un gros plan sur son cul et le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il devient rouge... Imane s'empressa sur son Aigle royal, elle le mit dans sa bouche puis le suça et branle le reste, elle continua et intensifie sa pipe, Julien grogna et maintient sa tête pour soutenir sa fellation, elle retire sa verge pour s'occuper de sa bourse 《 _Hmm, Julien vos bijoux de familles ont l'air bien remplis..._ 》{ _Ceci est une preuve de mes années d'abstinence mon_ _amour... Ils ont besoins d'être bien en occuper..._ }《 _Ohh... Ne vous inquietez pas Mr du Casse... Avec moi ils ne risqueront_ _point de répis..._ 》{ _Mhh... Petite putain..._ }. Elle masse ses testicules puis les aspire dans sa bouche qui fit grogner Julien comme un monstre puis il lui donne des coups sur son visage avec son sexe très dur... Imane se mit sur lui et rentre son membre dans le sien, puis elle s'occupe de son sexe comme si elle le maîtrisait parfaitement, Julien se contente juste de soutenir son épouse en la tenant par la taille, Imane la tête en arrière gémit en ayant le sourire aux lèvres et Julien la tête penché les yeux fermés... Imane eu une idée excitante pour durer leurs plaisir, elle décide de faire un 69 puis Julien eblouit par son idée se mit dirèctement allongé sur le lit. Elle positionne son amande en face de sa tête puis Julien s'attaqua tel un homme affamé, elle lui fit une fellation délicate et lente, il grogna dans son abricot et sentit des chatouilles en elle... Ils deviennent plus détendus puis Imane se mit encore et toujours sur lui mais à l'envers donc il ne vit que son dos et ses fesses bien dodues, il pose ses mains dessus fit de petites claques puis Imane chevauche tout en douceur, lentement...lentement... Puis Julien sentit son orgasme parvenir accélera ses mouvements et gicle en elle... Ils paraissent éssouflés, s'endorment côte à côte et vice-versa...

À suivre...


	14. Chapitre 14

De bon après-midi, Julien se reveille sereinement mais entendit un bruit venant de la salle de bain... Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa droite, Imane etait déja éveillée, il se lève puis se dirige vers la salle de bain... Il vit Imane dans un état pitoyable ayant la nausée...

 **Julien** : Mon Dieu Imane qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! " _S'approche d'elle touche son front chaud_ "

 **Imane** : Je... * _ **souffle**_ * depuis ce matin je me sent mal...

 **Julien** : Je m'en vais dès maintenant te chercher un apothicaire ! Va donc te reposer. _"dit-il en s'empressant"_

 **Imane** : Non Julien cela ne sert à rien... "répond-elle suante et éssouflée" Tu as jailli en moi à deux reprise, cela veut tout dire...

 **Julien** : Tu... Non impossible... Point hâtivement comme ça... " _dit-il préoccupé_ "

 **Imane** : Il faut que j'attende ma période de menstrue si elle est absente ou non... Arg ma tête... c'est-à-dire une semaine pour savoir si je le suis vraiment... Et puis a mon âge je suis une femme très fertile... " _dit-elle en souriant_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **Outré**_ * Imane... * _ **saisit ses mains et s'approche d'elle**_ * Si tu es enceinte, tu feras de moi l'homme le plus comblé de l'univers... " _lui dit-il en lui portant un regard si doux_ "

 **Imane** : J'ai hâte de voir le resultat mon amour... Je vais me laver et me faire un thé en attendant...

 **Julien** : Je vais tout de même t'apporter quelques bienfaits ma chérie, bois ton thé et repose toi...

Imane se lave, prend son thé puis alla s'endormir... Julien rentre en pleine nuit en sa présence des huiles medicinales, du miel, du lait etc... Il vit Imane dans un sommeil profond puis déposa tous les flacons sur la grande table d'entrée, se déshabille et se mit à la rejoindre sommeillant auprès d'elle à son tour... Une semaine plus tard, Imane enfermée dans la salle de bain, patiente l'arrivée de son mari pour lui annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... Quand soudain elle entendit un grincement venu de la porte d'entrée...

 **Imane** : * _ **ouvre la porte**_ * Julien ? " _dit-elle en inspectant la maison_ "

 **Julien** : Je suis dans mon bureau chérie.

 **Imane** : Mon amour...

 **Julien** : Oui, qu'est ce qui ne va point ? " _dit-il en arrêtant son travail_ "

 **Imane** : Je suis enceinte ! " _lui dit-elle en pleurant_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **court vers elle**_ * En as-tu la sincérité ?!

 **Imane** : Oui je n'ai plus mes menstrues ! " _Avoue-t-elle honnêtement_ "

 **Julien** : * ** _la soulève en tournoyan_** **t** * Je vais être père... Je vais être PÈRE te rends-tu comptes... Ma vie a enfin un sens, je ne pensais posséder un jour une descendance... Et tout ceci je te le dois entièrement, ma femme, ma prunelle.

 **Imane** : Vous avez déja fais votre part du marché en m'épousant... Je vous avais dis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que fonder une famille... Tiens ! mon amour j'ai une idée et si nous faisont notre devise entre nous et entre nos futurs enfants ?

 **Julien** : C'est une très bonne idée, pour ma part je choisis la transparence, aucun secret enfoui car je hais le mensonge.

 **Imane** : Et pour la mienne ce sera la loyauté, même si nous avons les pires soucis que personne n'est jamais eu... Nous restons fidèles quoi qu'il arrive !

 **Julien** : Je ne t'abandonnerais guère si tu le fais de même... Je t'aime beaucoup trop que je ne pourrais te faire du mal, tu es rare ce serait un crime de te laisser en liberté * ** _rire narquois_** *

 **Imane** : Et moi donc ?! C'est impossible de me voir sans vous... Vous êtes celui qui me comprends le plus, qui me correspond le plus... Vous êtes parfait je vous aime vous et vos défauts...

 **Julien** : Le bon Dieu m'a réservé une perle alors que je n'ai rien fait pour le meriter.

 **Imane** : Chut... vous m'avez conquise, c'est le plus important... * _ **l'embrasse**_ * " _murmure-t-elle_ "

La journée passe puis vient la tombée de la nuit et nos deux amoureux s'en vont se rejoindre dans leurs cocon...

 **Julien** : Si c'est un fils je l'appellerais Alexandre. " _rétorque-t-il la tête dans les nuages_ "

 **Imane** : Comment sa "Alexandre", vous vous êtes pas gêné vous, il aura un prénom musulman, c'est moi qui souffrirais, il évoluera en moi donc ce doit être moi qui doit le décider. " _dit-elle d'un air hautain_ "

 **Julien** : Alors moi je dois juste me contenter de te féconder ensuite je ne fais rien ? Je souffrirais autant que toi ma douce.

 **Imane** : C'est facile de dire cela quand on ne ressentira aucune douleur !

 **Julien** : Allez Imane, fais moi cette faveur, je t'en prie juste celui la et nos autres enfants tu pourrais les nommer comme bon te semble.

 **Imane** : Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela comme si vous étiez déja au courant de son sexe ? Et si c'etait une fille Mhh ?

 **Julien** : Ah... Franchement ma belle je ne voudrais guère avoir de fille...

 **Imane** : Et pourquoi ça ?

 **Julien** : Comment te l'expliquer... Une femme quand elle dérive la réputation de sa famille entière se repose sur elle mais quand c'est un homme ce n'est pas pareil...

 **Imane** : Moi aussi je partage exactement votre avis néanmoins je trouve que c'est assez injuste de notre part... " _avoue-t-elle en culpabilisant_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **rie**_ * Cela ne reste qu'entre nous pourquoi s'en faire beauté ?

 **Imane** :... Oui ! Vous avez raison... * _ **pose sa main sur son torse et mets sa jambe sur lui**_ * * _ **soupir**_ * pourquoi, mon homme, voulez-vous tant appeler notre ( _peut-être_ ) fils Alexandre ?

 **Julien** : J'aimerais rendre hommage à mon défunt cousin qui à sacrifier sa vie pour moi durant cette maudite guerre.

 **Imane** : Si c'est donc pour ça que vous voulez décider de son prénom... Je l'accepte MAIS si nous aurons d'autres enfants, ce sera moi qui me chargerais de leurs prénoms... Est-ce clair ?

 **Julien** : Biensûr... Et évite d'être autoritaire avec moi car c'est mon rôle petite diablesse. " _dit-il avec un léger sourire_ "

 **Imane** : Le mâle dominant vous voulez dire ? " _répond-elle sensuellement_ "

 **Julien** : Oui petite coquine... * _ **lui claque une fesse**_ *

 **Imane** : Je souhaiterais énormement que vous me racontiez votre jeunesse, quand j'ai dis que je le connaissais, je suis au courante seulement de vos exploits, que vous êtes partis en Afrique et aux caraïbes... Souvenez-vous transparence et loyauté.

 **Julien** : Tu es ma femme à présent je ne doit te le cacher. Désires-tu tout savoir ?

 **Imane** : Oh ouui ! " _dit-elle avec impatience et curiosité_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **rire discret**_ * Cela remonte lorsque j'avais 3ans... Ma mère décède d'une maladie incurrable... Je vivais seul avec mon père qui etait le forgeron officiel de l'armée française. Je ne voulais guère suivre le chemin de mon père j'ai décidé de prendre exemple sur mon oncle Jean-Baptiste du Casse, un homme très éxperimenté qui défendait son pays au péril de sa vie... Ambitieux, j'ai été embarqué très tôt je n'avais qu'à peine 10 ans et mon oncle m'enseignait puis m'entrainait d'une façon très cruelle et stricte. Je suis rester en Espagne pendant très longtemps au moins 9ans avant la guerre de succession et pendant. J'ai appris la mort de mon défunt père à l'âge de 17ans... C'etait un désastre pour moi je n'avais plus personne...

 **Imane** : Oh Julien je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléences... Et votre oncle ? " _Murmure-t-elle en l'épaulant_ "

 **Julien** : Il ne s'interessait qu'à mes talents, je n'etais qu'un pion à ce boucanier... " _dit-il en colère_ " Cette guerre fut fini mais me laisse des cicatrices que ce soit interieurement ou exterieurement.

 **Imane** : * _ **lui caresse le visage**_ * "Tout âme goûtera à la mort" mon amour, ils auraient pu mourir tôt ou tard...

 **Julien** : Pourtant certains etaient jeunes, ils n'ont puent gouter aux plaisirs de cette vie, ils n'ont puent goûter à une femme, au rhum ou le fait d'avoir de l'or...

 **Imane** : Ce ne sont que des plaisirs inutiles et éphemères, ils sont morts dignement au combat et méritent d'être considerés comme des héros. Ils n'apprèciront guère la pitié que vous portez sur eux.

 **Julien** : Tu es très douée pour me remonter le moral ma dulcinée... Tu as tout à fait raison je n'ai pas à m'attrister sur leurs sorts. Veux-tu savoir plus ?

 **Imane** : Non c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir je connais déja tout le reste... Je suis consternée par votre passé vous avez affronté tant de péripeties...

 **Julien** : J'ai pu m'en sortir c'est l'essentielle.

 **Imane** : Oh oui ! Que ferais-je sans vous... " _dit-elle chagrinement_ "

 **Julien** : Et toi ma jolie, puis-je savoir ton passé ? " _dit-il en la caressant_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **soupir**_ * Si vous le souhaitez... Je suis née en 1998 à Paris de parents immigrés Nord Africains... Mon père etait un homme aisé, violent et capricieux tandis que ma mère etait très patiente, douce et à l'écoute. J'ai été élevé par ma grande soeur et mes deux grands frères, il m'isolait pour ne pas que je sache que notre famille etait entrain de se détruire... Mes parents ont divorcés et avant la disparition de mon père il m'a confier sa bague qui etait très chère à ses yeux et depuis je ne l'ai plus revu... Durant mes études, je fit la rencontre du Sage qui fut pour moi un ami et un confident... J'eue mes diplômes et j'ai décider de quitter l'école pour accomplir mon plus grand rêve, savoir le secret ancestral de ma grand mère.

 **Julien** : Un secret ancestral ? C'est-à-dire ? " _dit-il d'un air suspicieux_ "

 **Imane** : Patientez... Ma mère ne put me le transmettre car il me fallait sa permission. Le sage m'a été d'une grande aide et grâce à lui, j'ai pu entrer dans l'observatoire et le savoir. Julien jurez le que vous ne le révelerez à personne ?

 **Julien** : Je te le jure, mais ne doute point de moi ma chérie je ne suis pas du genre à avoir la langue pendue. _"dit-il en la soulageant_ "

 **Imane** : Je suis une princesse.

 **Julien** : Tu divagues ?

 **Imane** : Non je suis sincère c'est ce qu'on ma révélé.

 **Julien** : Ma femme une princesse... Tu es donc une princesse dans les deux sens alors ? " _dit-il en plaisantant_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **rie**_ * Si vous le dîtes... Et ensuite j'atterie ici... rencontre l'homme de mes rêves et me marie ici... * _ **rie doucement**_ * Quand j'y pense, je me dit donc que mon âme soeur n'appartenait pas dans mon époque et j'aurais pu vivre seule ! " _dit-elle avec humour_ "

 **Julien** : Et moi de même ma sirène qui aurait cru que ma bien-aimée serait plus jeune que moi de plus de 200ans, c'est incroyable... * _ **baille**_ * Le sommeil va finir par m'emporter...

 **Imane** : Dormez mon amour... Nous les femmes nous aimons beaucoup bavarder et sa en devient fatiguant...

 **Julien** : Je veux pouvoir goûter à tes lèvres gracieuses avant de m'endormir ma douce...

 **Imane** : La prochaine fois faites le et ne me le demandez plus...

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis s'endorment très proches l'un à l'autre...

À suivre...


	15. Chapitre 15

Tout ceci se déroulait en Juillet, 2 mois passèrent et voici septembre, le mois du décès de Julien du Casse, assassiné par l'assassin-pirate Edward kenway sur le grand mât de ce dernier... La journée débute et fut précipitée, Julien et Imane vont prendre les voiles du Man'O'War dans plusieurs destinations : la Havane, Nassau, Kingston, Cayman sound et enfin Tulum, tous les repères des assassins réunis pour les éradiquer des Caraïbes et faciliter l'entrée des Templiers dans l'observatoire en toute sécurité. Imane se situait dans sa cabine, patientant que le navire se déplace quant à Julien, il se charge qu'aucune cargaison ne soit oublié car elles contiennent tous les armes pour équiper les Templiers de leurs combat contre les assassins. Imane, paisible se demandant à quoi son enfant ressemblerait 《à moi ? Ou à lui ?》se demande-t-elle si enfouie dans ses pensées quand soudain elle entendit un tir, elle se demande ce que c'est mais se dit plutôt que cela doit être un signal pour quitter la crique mais non il y'eut 2 tirs de plus, des cris de morts, Imane s'empressa de voir ce qui se passe elle prit son arme que son époux lui fit comme cadeau autrefois, elle ouvrit la porte... Une catastrophe, Un désastre, Un drame. Elle vit son homme, Julien, par terre, saignant, la peau pâle et le regard vide. C'est devenu un cadavre et elle vit son tueur plus loin entrain de faire plus de victimes, elle reconnut son visage, c'etait celui qui a remit le cube en cristal et la carte, le prétendu Duncan Walpole. Imane ne posa pas plus de question et agit, elle lève légerement son bras, se concentre très fort jusqu'à lui fit un maux de tête, elle se souvenu comment utiliser le pouvoir de Junon, pour l'instant rien ne se passait. Il n'y eut plus de gardes espagnols, ils ont tous été massacrés, Edward Kenway vit Imane et se dirige vers elle, peut-être pour la capturer, l'assassiner ou la violer... Il s'approche peu à peu d'elle, la vit immobile le bras levé, la tête rouge, les yeux sérrés et des larmes qui coulent... Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, sa main touchant son torse et la il devint immobile à son tour, comme une image, Imane vit autour d'elle et les nuages s'arrêtaient de défilés, la mer devenu plate ne créant plus de vague, elle a donc pu seulement arrêter le temps il fallait qu'elle continu de se concentrer une bonne fois pour toute ! Elle se concentre sereinement et cela marcha elle vit le temps remonter Edward qui etait devant elle, recule, les gardes qui ont été tués, un par un réssucitent, le temps remonte encore comme une cassette rembobinée, et enfin elle vit comment Julien a été assassiner, elle décide de remonter encore un peu mais le fait de jouer avec l'horloge lui causera des effets nocifs comme des saignement du nez etc... Et si elle intensifie ce sera sa vie qui sera en danger. Julien revit et le temps recommence à défiler normalement, Imane a marre d'être la petite fille faible et fragile qu'on protège, elle décida que ce soit elle qui arrange cette urgence imminante, de sauver pour une fois son chère et tendre époux ! Elle s'est tenu à l'écart, cachée et attendit que cette vermine fasse son apparition. Elle le vit puis pointe son arme vers lui, elle essaye d'atteindre la précision absolue, elle vise comme du Casse, le même regard, la même posture,Tel mari tel femme. Le moment propice venu et tira sur un de ses points vitaux il s'écroule du mât et tombe juste près de Julien, en colère du Casse sortit son arme et le pointe vers lui, mais il ne le contemplait pas, son regard etait en direction vers son tireur, Imane. Julien vit Edward et lui tire une balle dans son crâne pour avoir tenter de le tuer, Un garde vit la bravoure de cette jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'excrier《Votre femme vous a sauver !》Julien abasourdis rejoint Imane, lui tenant fort le bras et se dirige vers leurs cabine...

 **Julien** : * _ **ferme la porte**_ * Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment sa se fait que ce soit toi la seule qui es pu le remarquer alors qu'il etait plus discret qu'un insecte. " _dit-il en la soutenant par les épaules_ "

 **Imane** : Julien je vais tout vous expliquez...

 **Julien** : Expliquer quoi ?!

 **Imane** : Je vous ais vu mourrir par cet enfoiré !

 **Julien** : * _ **Choqué**_ * Comment la tu sut ?

 **Imane** : Normalement vous ne serez même pas la devant moi mais juste un cadavre... " _dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot_ "

 **Julien** : Imane, explique moi tu me rends confus de quoi es-tu entrain d'insinuer ? " _dit-il cherchant une réponse concrète_ "

 **Imane** : Julien, c'est difficile à croire... J'ai remonté le temps et... Je l'ai modifié. C'est la dame de l'observatoire, Junon qui me la transmise...

 **Julien** : Mon Dieu * _ **se frotte le fron**_ t*... Si tu ne veuilles pas te faire passer pour une folle, prouves le moi.

* _ **Navire attaqué par un coup de canon**_ *

 **Imane** : Très bien. Restez ici sa ne sert a rien d'aller voir ce qui se passe je vais remonter l'horloge.

 **Julien** : Bon magne toi chérie.

Elle remonta le temps et s'arrête une minute avant l'attaque...

 **Julien** : Imane je veux une preuve maintenant. " _dit-il avec un regard percant_ "

 **Imane** : Dans une minute ce navire sera attaquer par l'equipage d'Edward.

 **Julien** : Viser ou ?

 **Imane** : Vers le haut de la coque il me semble... Il me reste 30 sec. Pour que vous me croyez.

 **Julien** : Patientons 30 sec. " _dit-il en s'asseyant_ "

 **Imane** : 5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1..., 0

 **Julien** : Alors ? Où est ton coup de ca.. * _ **La flotte touchée**_ * * _ **fixe Imane avec des gros yeux**_ * Non... Ce n'est pas encore terminé, je vais confirmer de mes propres yeux si le canon a vraiment touché la coque ! " _s'exclame-t-il en sortant de sa cabine_ "

 **Imane** : Julien attend moi ! * **court derrière lui** *

 **Julien** : Par le christ... Ce que tu as dis s'avère vrai la coque a bel et bien été touchée...

 **Garde** : *Attention capitaine ! Nous attendons vos ordres nous devons riposter !*

 **Julien** : *Faîtes couler ce brick jusqu'au fond !*

 **Imane** : C'est donc ça, le jackdaw... "dit-elle à l'abri de tout danger, observant le navire"

 **Julien** : * _ **la fixe en insistant**_ * Nous aurons une dure explication quand ce navire disparaitra, tu n'as pas encore bien appliquer notre devise《Transparence et loyauté》. " _dit-il froidement_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **heurter par ces mots**_ * Et vous vous n'aviez pas saisi la gravité de la situation.

Le Jackdaw, ancien prestige des pirates et des assassins caribéens, fut vaincu... Julien ordonna à son épouse de le rejoindre dans leurs cabine...

 **Julien** : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confier que tu detenais un pouvoir. " _Avoue-t-il d'un regard menaçant_ "

 **Imane** : Je n'etais pas en mesure de vous le dire, j'etais méfiante envers Torres, Rogers et vous. Même après notre mariage... Je n'ai pu vous l'avouer. " _répond-elle en fuyant son regard_ "

 **Julien** : Je hais les mensonges... Je HAIS les cachoteries, et pourtant tu le savais, qu'en as-tu fais de notre devise ? Oublier ?... Si tu n'a pas pu me le réveler, alors je te pose la question droit dans les yeux : Me fais-tu confiance ? Ou m'aimes-tu encore ?! " _dit-il en colère_ "

 **Imane** : Julien, je suis votre femme, je suis enceinte de 2 mois de vous et vous osez me poser cette question ? Vous doutez de moi, de tout l'amour indescriptible que j'ai envers vous ? " _dit-elle furieusement_ "

 **Julien** : Je te retourne la question.

 **Imane** : Et bien OUI je suis follement amoureuse de vous, Oui je vous fais confiance ! et sachez le que si je ne voulais pas vous l'avouer c'est parce que ce pouvoir pourrait me coûter la vie !

 **Julien** : Prouve moi, ton amour. " _murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque_ "

 **Imane** : Non, vous prouvez le moi !

Julien la plaqua sur le mur puis l'embrasse agressivement, il la pelota un peu partout, Imane se débattais mais il lui retient ses mains et continu de l'embrasser, Imane eu enfin une autre sensation en goûtant ce baiser ardent, il y avait de l'amour, de la passion. Se rendit compte que Julien lui prouve son amour implicitement à travers ce baiser puis Imane intensifia et s'aggripe sur lui, du Casse lui souffla 《C'est impossible de douter de toi ma chérie, tu as sauvé ma misérable vie au péril de la tienne, un jour je te le revauderais c'est sûr.》Ils s'allongèrent eux deux sur leurs grand lit, nus, Imane a pour l'instant un ventre presque inexistant elle pouvait donc se permettre des acrobaties et que Julien la retourne dans tous les sens. Julien la doigta pendant qu'elle le branlait, il etait tellement en feu qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lui placer sa verge sur sa bouche {Suce le...} 《Elle est déja énorme... Vos désirs sont des ordres Mr du Casse》et elle engloutit son pénis dans sa bouche faisant des allers-retours gluant, il est devenu en un instant extrêmement dur puis Julien la retira de sa fellation si excitante, il la jetta sur le lit, écarte ses cuisses puis grignote son vagin si mouillé... elle gémit sensuellement et elle sait à quel point ses gémissement font décoller du Casse... {Tu aimes cela petite putain Mhh...}《Oh oui, Mon Dieu, que c'est bon... que suis-je pour vous au lit Mr du Casse...》{Tu es ma femme et ma trainée...}《Votre putain ? * _ **ricane sensuellement**_ * et combien me paierez-vous ce soir ?》{Juste une nuit en ta présence est équivaut à tout mon Or}《Oh.. Alors je suis impatiente d'avoir tout votre Or, mon bourreau...》{Attends toi surtout que mon sexe te cogne ton interieur}《Faites attention au fœtus !》{Sa ne lui fera pas de mal, ce n'est qu'un fœtus...}《Mais moi vous avez l'intention de me faire très mal...》{Biensûr ma catin...} Imane se retourne et est allongée sur le ventre, Julien déguste son féssier bien en chair puis lui fit de grosses fessées, Imane écarte ses grosse cuisses toujours allongée, il lubrifie son membre durcit puis trempe le biscuit... Au départ ce fut lent et sensuelle, les gémissements incessant d'Imane se firent entendre de l'exterieur, la moitié de l'équipage posèrent leurs oreilles sur leurs porte pour entendre leurs ébats "Alto Calor" comme ils le disent. Julien eu une vision spectaculaire sur sa chute de rein, ses hanches gracieuses, ses fesses charnues qui n'arrêtaient guère de rebondir à chaque coups de reins, il en est devenu complètement fou. Il grognait comme une bête sauvage affamé qui etaient en raccord parfait aux jouissances de sa coquine, une chorale extrêmement excitante《Julien je n'en peux plus, c'est trop bon !》{Ce sont tes fesses qui me rendent si dur avec toi...Il arrive Arg !...》{Oh ! Julien oú allez-vous cracher votre semence ?!》{Sur ton gros cul beauté...Mhh..} , il accelera ses ébats devenus plus violent, il tapait, il tapait sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il retire son membre atteignant son orgasme puis éjacule sur son posterieur... C'etait terriblement excitant, Imane déguste sa semence abondante sur son arrière-train《Votre semence est amer !》réplique-t-elle avec dégout {Comme moi ma chérie...} lui dit d'une voix et d'un sourire si sarcastique... elle se lève, lave ses parties intimes, nettoie toute traces de sperme puis file sur le lit rejoindre celui qu'il la fit chaviré toute la soirée... 《Et dire qu'avant cela nous étions entrain de nous disputer...》{Lorsque je te vois énervée, tu m'excites et tu sembles si... mignonne ma douce... J'en ai l'interdiction ne serait-ce que t'égratiner, Jamais...} 《Vous m'avez assez protéger à mon tour mon amour.》{Si cette "Junon" te la confier, c'est toi seule qui peut changer le destin d'autrui, moi même affronter mon propre karma serait impossible, je ne sais guère si je suis dans un rêve éveillé, aujourd'hui etait le jour de ma mort... Et la je suis toujours vivant aussi tenace qu'une sangsue... Il faut que je te le rende et j'en fais ma promesse mon amour. Merci} Ils se contemplèrent, s'embrassèrent, se disent "Je t'aime" puis s'endorment très proches l'un de l'autre...

À suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16

Arrivés à la Havane, Julien du Casse dépose tous ces armes auprès des templiers et des soldats espagnols, il confie notamment Imane son épouse qui porte sa progeniture, il partit donc rejoindre les Templiers pour leur invasion dans les camps assassins en compagnie du Sage. Cette lutte durera 6 mois, 6 mois qu'Imane attend l'arrivé du père de son enfant, anxieuse, mélancolique et douteuse... À son 8ème mois de grossesse les Templiers font leur appariton à la Havane, Victorieux, Julien du Casse revient sain et sauf mais avec quelques blessures et cicatrices... Il rejoint sa femme dans la villa du gouverneur, il la vit avec un très gros ventre heureux que tout s'est bien passé de son côté, Imane plonge dans ses bras rassurée et joyeuse elle murmure 《Vous m'avez tellement manqué...》... Ils s'embrassèrent, le soir qui suivit, ils fêtèrent leur victoire et leurs retrouvailles... La fête se termine et le couple retournent dans leur chambre, Imane s'arrête laisse sortir un petit son de sa voix, souffrante par les coups de son bébé, Julien la vit, compris, s'approche d'elle et pose ses mains sur son gros ventre...

 **Julien** : J'espère que notre enfant ne ta pas trop brusqué...

 **Imane** : * _ **s'assoit sur le lit**_ * Hmm... Ça va... il ou elle n'est pas turbulant(e)... " _répond-elle en le regardant_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **rie**_ * Dis donc tu as pris du poids ma belle, regarde moi ces bras ils ont la taille de mes cuisses ! " _dit-il en la taquinant_ " parcontre ce qui me plaît beaucoup c'est que ta poitrine et ton posterieur ont prit de l'ampleur... " _murmure-t-il en la déshabillant du regard_ "

 **Imane** : * _ **ricane doucement***_ Mhh... C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup grossi par rapport à la dernière fois que vous m'aviez vu... Non je ne suis plus belle j'ai l'air d'une dinde ! " _s'exclame-t-elle en râlant_ "

 **Julien** : Non beauté... Honnêtement je te trouves plus belle qu'auparavant... " _dit-il en lui caressant ses cheveux_ "

 **Imane** : C'est-à-dire ? Je ne l'etais pas avant ?

 **Julien** : Tu etais un princesse mais la tu es devenu une reine...

 **Imane** : Oh vraiment... " _dit-elle d'une voix douce_ " Mais j'espere que ce n'est pas un mensonge pour me rassurer...

 **Julien** : Moi ? Mentir ? Si tu ne m'aurais plu, je ne te l'aurais guère avouer... Assume ta beauté ma chérie et ne te méprise pas... " _avoue-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement_ "

 **Imane** : Mon amour... * _ **sursaute**_ * Oh ! Posez votre oreille sur mon ventre vite écoutez !

 **Julien** : * _ **pose immédiatement son oreille et ses mains**_ * Notre enfant bouge ! C'est fascinant...

 **Imane** : Il est heureux comme moi, tout ce que je ressens il le ressent également grâce à son cordon qui relie moi et lui... Il à l'air aussi heureux de sentir son père... " _dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de du Casse_ "

 ** _Julien: *Caresse son ventre_** * J'ai hâte de découvrir sa petite frimousse et savoir si c'est un petit gringalet ou une mignonne petite fille... " _dit-il en posant un baiser sur le ventre d'Imane_ "

 **Imane** : Il vous a touché... " _dit-elle souriante_ "

 **Julien** : En vérité, être Père c'est magnifique... J'ignorais à quel point c'est exaltant... " _dit-il perdu dans ses pensées_ "

 **Imane** : Et c'est moi qui souffrira pour le faire sortir !

 **Julien** : * _ **rie sarcastiquement**_ * Crois moi, avec ton bassin si developpé... Je ne pense pas que tu risquerais de souffrir ma jolie.

 **Imane** : Hé bien mon Julien vous vous y connaissez en anatomie ! " _s'exprime-t-elle en riant_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **rire grossier**_ * J'ai juste écouté ce que la femme de chambre ta dis.

 **Imane** : * _ **lui tire le bras**_ * Vous m'espionnez ?!

 **Julien** : Votre discussion me semblait forte interessante ma belle * ** _rie silencieusement_** *

 **Imane** : Êtes-vous au courant qu'après mon accouchement j'aurais 2 mois de menstrues ? " _dit-elle avec un leger sourire_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **outré**_ * Sérieusement ?!

 **Imane** : * _ **ricane fortement**_ * Oui je suis sérieuse Ha ha !

 **Julien** : Comment ferais-je pour te faire l'amour ?... " _dit-il en déprimant_ "

 **Imane** : Oh mon amour on aurait dit un petit enfant capricieux... Je verrais ce que je pourrais vous faire, ne vous inquiètez pas il y'a 1000 et une façon de vous soulager sans même me pénetrer. " _dit-elle d'un air coquin_ "

 **Julien** : Toi aussi tu as l'air de t'y connaitre petite coquine... " _l'observe d'un air pervers_ "

 **Imane** : C'est vous qui m'aviez appris tout ceci, vous m'avez rendu aussi cochonne que vous...

 **Julien** : * _ **rie amèrement**_ * Oui cela est véridique mais tu etais tout de même assez... chaude dès nos premières relations beauté. Moi qui est agé de 34ans (OUI 34 ANS JE VOUS AFFIRME QUE SA SE PASSE EN 1716 ET NON EN 1715 QUAND IL AVAIT 33 AU CAS OU SI VOUS NE L'AURIEZ PAS REMARQUER) et je parle en experience, je dois dire que tu ma epoustouflé.

 **Imane** : C'est-à-dire "en experience" ?

 **Julien** : * _ **rire narquois**_ * Tu es de loin la première avec qui j'ai eu des relations sexuelles ma belle...

 **Imane** : Je vois... Qui vous a autant impressionné... au lit ?

 **Julien** : Vous êtes toutes differentes les unes des autres, Certaines mon plu d'autres non... Mais celle qui ma le plus conquis c'est toi. J'ai ressentis des sentiments sincères à travers nos enlacements alors que les autres sincèrement je ne profitais que de leurs corps, je voulais faire pareil avec toi mais tu as imposé ton refus, gardé ton honneur et ma ouvert les yeux ma sirène... Et j'en suis fière d'avoir épousé une demoiselle rare, intelligente et si charmante.

 **Imane** : Waw... Je vous ais fais tant d'effets ? Moi qui croyais que vous aviez un cœur de pierre et aucune douceur... Je me suis tromper. C'est donc très réciproque entre nous...

 **Julien** : En effet, tu es ma femme et quoi qu'il arrive, tu le resteras. " _répond-il avec fermeté_ "

 **Imane** : Mon cœur... Je vous aime... * _ **l'embrasse sur la joue**_ * jamais un homme ne prendras votre place, c'est tout bonnement impossible...

 **Julien** : Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre amour je t'en fais le serment et quiconque osera, je le découperais en petit morceau. " _affirme-t-il le poing sérrer_ "

 **Imane** : Ne vous inquietez pas, notre amour est plus fort que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi... Je dois dormir avant que ce bébé se reveille et me fasse mal...

 **Julien** : Bien repose toi ma belle * _ **bise sur le front**_ * il y'a une réunion cette nuit au sous-sol, je vais être absent jusqu'à l'aube.

 **Imane** : Julien n'oublie pas, il faut que ce bébé sorte pour que nous allons dans l'observatoire

 **Julien** : Très bien je les informeraient. Bonne nuit ma dulcinée... " _murmure-t-il en s'évaporant de la pièce_ "

À suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17

Imane se rendormit directement puis Julien descendit les escaliers avec décontraction. Il atteignit le sous-sol et vit tous ses confrères se tenir en face : Woodes Rogers, Ben Hornigold (j'ai décidé qu'il rejoint les templiers de la même façon que dans le jeu sauf qu'il ne sera pas interrompu pour sa trahison...) Hilary Flint, Jing Lang, Kenneth Abraham et enfin Lucia Marquez, tous les détenteurs des clés sont ici présents.

 **Lucia** : *Voila le français qui arrive*...

 **Hilary** : *Hey ton travail n'est pas de rester auprès du grand maître ?*

 **Julien** : *Non ce n'est pas mon travail, c'est celui d'El tiburón* Idiot. _Réplique-t-il en se moquant de lui_

 **Hilary** : *Bien frère pas la peine de m'insulter dans ta langue.* _dit-il en ricannant_

 **Lucia** : *Avec ce bougre je serais aller bien plus loin à ta place* _dit-elle avec mépris_

 **Julien** : *Je suis déçu d'être jugé par une putain de ton genre...* _répond-il au calme_

 **Lucia** : " _ **Énervée**_ " *Oh ! Mais toi je vais te*... " _ **sort son arme**_ "

 **Woodes** : *Assez ! Vous n'êtes pas des gamins pour vous chamaillez, comportez-vous maturement Mlle Marquèz.*

 **Lucia** : *Les français... ça me défèque.*

 **Benjamin** : *Vous êtes encore pire que des pirates ma parole mais permettez moi de vous le dire, jolie demoiselle, que vos idées politique ne sont tolérées auprès des templiers... N'est-ce pas ?*

 **Woodes** : *C'est excellent Hornigold vous avez répondu correctement, que justice soit faite.*

 **Lucia** : *Que veut-il se nouveau habillé de guenille ?!*

 **Hilary** : *habillé de guenille ? Avant d'être riche tu as été très pauvre Lucia, rappelle toi*

 **Lucia** : *Même si j'étais dans la misère, je savais m'habillé avec du goût* _rétorque-t-elle en ricannant_

 **Julien** : *À force de trainer dans les bistrots* C'est sûr.

 **Benjamin** : "rie doucement"

 **Lucia** : *Toi le français, si je te croises en pleine rue, je te ferais la peau ! Tortionnaire ou non tu ne me fais pas peur.*

 **Julien** : *J'attenderais impatiement ce moment ma chère.* _dit-il en lui jettant un regard digne d'un bourreau_

 **Jing** : " _ **contemple attentivement la main gauche de Julien**_ " *Une alliance... Un sadique comme vous marié ?*

 **Kenneth** : *Preuve que tout est possible dans ce monde...*

 **Lucia** : Jésus *je plains ta pauvre femme qui doit te supporter tous les jours.*

 **Woodes** : *Leur Amour est réciproque Marquèz taisez-vous.*

 **Hilary** : *J'ai entendu dire que tu as épousé une fleur somptueuse*

 **Woodes** : *C'est exact, elle est Splendide un vrai délice d'Orient.*

 **Hilary** : *Wow Julien tu m'épates ! d'Orient ? C'est une indienne ? Une chinoise ?* _dit-il d'un air curieux_

 **Julien** : *C'est une arabe.*

 **Hilary** : *Une Arabe ! Mais c'est le Fantas... euh...enfin je veux dire... Le rêve de tout homme ! Hé hé...*

 **Julien** : *J'allais t'executer pour ce que tu allais dire.* _dit-il lui jettant un regard noir_

 **Lucia** : *Les arabes sont des barbares, sa ne m'etonne enfin de compte pas que tu ais une épouse.*

 **Jing** : *Moi qui pensais que vous finiriez seul toute votre vie...*

 **Julien** : *Et bien non. Changeons de sujet au lieu de parler de mon amour.*

Les tensions se calment, les templiers discutèrent tranquillement et Torres apparut accompagné du Sage. Il ouvrit une porte géante du sous-sol qui semble être un lieu de Conseil puis ils s'installèrent tous à leur place.

 **Torres** : *Par la lumière du Père de la sagesse, que commence notre œuvre.*

 **Kenneth** : *Nous avons tuer tous les assassins des caraïbes, il ne nous reste plus que l'observatoire Grand maître.*

 **Torres** : *C'est pour cela que je vous ais tous convoquer.*

 **Julien** : *Grand maître, je ne veux guère vous offensez mais l'entrée à l'observatoire est impossible.*

 **Lucia** : *De quoi parles-tu ?!*

 **Woodes** : *Impossible ?*

 **Torres** : *Que voulez-vous dire, Julien, par Impossible ?*

 **Julien** : *Il faudrait attendre l'accouchement de ma femme pour que nous puissions entrer...*

 **Sage** : Imane est enceinte ?!

 **Julien** : Certes, elle est à son 8ème mois de grossesse.

 **Torres** : *Il y'aurait un problème si elle vient dans l'observatoire... Enceinte ?*

 **Sage** : *Un gros problème même.*

 **Woodes** : *Déja... C'est arriver si vite !*

 **Hilary** : *Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de sa femme pour entrer dans l'observatoire ?*

 **Benjamin** : *Je suis confus, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?*

 **Lucia** : *Qui c'est son épouse, est-ce le centre du monde ?*

 **Jing** : *Je ne comprend plus rien...*

 **Kenneth** : ...

 **Sage** : *Mr Torres, il a raison, si Imane est enceinte nous ne pouvons donc entrer dans l'observatoire Junon serait furieuse si elle l'apprenait.*

 **Torres** : *Je vois... Donc nous attendrons 1 mois, après tout il n'y a rien à craindre, il n'y a plus d'Assassins.*

 **Lucia** : *Nous n'allons pas attendre 1 mois nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut arriver, ce n'est pas à cause d'un homme comme Julien qui a oublier de jouir autre part qu'en elle qu'on doit patienter 1 MOIS.*

 **Julien** : *Je vais te trancher la gorge vermine !*

 **Kenneth** : *Elle n'a pas tort, nous n'avions pas fait tous ses efforts pour qu'à la fin nous patientons 1 mois et qu'à tout moment le danger pourrait être parmi nous.*

 **Jing** : *Réflechissez vous deux, si le Grand maître décide d'accorder cette faveur... C'est qu'il y'a forcement quelque chose de secret...*

 **Benjamin** : *Grand maître... Pouvez-vous nous le faire savoir ?*

 **Woodes** : *Grand maître Torres, Nous n'avons pas le choix.*

Laureano Torres divulga toute la vérité à ceux qui l'ignorait c'est-à-dire que le Sage et Imane viennent du futur et sont apparus par le biais de Junon, leur réaction ne fut que surprenante...

 **Hilary** : *Incroyable !*

 **Lucia** : " _ **Outrée**_ " *Non... Impossible...*

 **Kenneth** et **Benjamin** bouleversé par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre

 **Jing** : *Tout s'explique...*

 **Sage** : *Mr Torres je pense que nous avons oublié un petit détail.*

 **Torres** : *Lequel ?*

 **Sage** : *Mon moi de ce temps est très dangereux et pourrait être nocif à notre expedition, pour être en sécurité nous devons le capturer, recueillir son sang puis l'emprisonner à tout jamais.*

 **Torres** : *C'est exact je l'avais oublié ce Roberts, Très bien mes hommes s'en chargeront.*

 **Julien** : *Merci Maître, vous êtes bon.*

 **Torres** : *Nous sommes obligés de toute manière, Rogers avez-vous éradiquer la piraterie ?*

 **Woodes** : " _ **rie silencieusement**_ " *Éradiquer est un grand mot, mais grâce à se pardon royal, les pirates s'effacent de jours en jours.*

 **Torres** : *C'est parfait, une deuxième menace éliminer.*

 **Hilary** : *Mr Rogers nous a toujours été d'un grand remède.*

 **Kenneth** : *Tout comme du Casse qui est notament un tueur à gage et nous à protéger de grandes menaces.*

 **Lucia** : *Nous sommes tous utiles dans l'Ordre des Templiers.*

 **Torres** : *Ce conseil est terminé, _Puisse le Père de la sagesse nous guidé_.*

 **Tous ensemble** : * _Puisse le Père de la sagesse nous guidé._ *

Les 5 détenteurs des clés quittent la salle du Conseil ainsi la Havane, Woodes Rogers fait direction pour Nassau, là oú il gouverne, Julien du Casse retourne dans ses appartements auprès de sa belle qui ronronne comme un petit chaton...

À suivre...


	18. Chapitre 18

Au lever du jour, Imane se réveille d'un doux sommeil, elle regarde à sa gauche puis vit Julien encore entrain de dormir... Elle se lève du lit, fait son rituel quotidien puis s'apprête à s'habiller. Pendant qu'elle se vêtu, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de manière abusive, Imane s'empresse d'aller voir qui est si pressé, elle ouvre la porte et il s'avère que c'est le Sage, ses expressions du visage révélaient sa colère, prêt à la questionnée pour sa "bêtise".

 **Imane** : Bart ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?...

 **Sage** : Tu vas le savoir tout de suite. * _ **Entre brusquement**_ *

 **Imane** : Hey c'est quoi ton probl* _ **interrompue**_ *

 **Sage** : * _ **maintient la mâchoire d'Imane**_ * Ferme la, tu vas réveillé ton "mari".

 **Imane** : * _ **Essaye de retirer la main du Sage mais arrive en vain puisqu'il est plus puissant qu'elle**_ *

 **Sage** : Imane... On a fait un pacte avec Junon, ma femme, tu as oublié ? Nous sommes ici pour la libérer et toi tu vas tiser un lien avec un homme qui n'est même pas de ton époque et pire... Tu tombes enceinte de lui... Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Imane.

 **Imane** : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne savais pas que tout allait si vite... Je t'en prie couvre moi, Julien je l'aime... Et nous allons bientôt avoir une famille... Comprends moi Bart...

 **Sage** : La Imane que je connaissais n'était pas comme ça, sa raison gouvernait toujours son coeur mais au final... Tu es comme toutes ses autres femmes, faible et fragile. Tu me demandes de te couvrir ? * _ **rit**_ * Sache que tu es responsable de toi même et tu dois en assumer les conséquences, mais rien est perdu tu peux l'abandonner et faire disparaitre cet enfant et là nous ferons comme si de rien était.

 **Imane** : C'est trop tard... Lui et moi c'est pour la vie... Et je ne suis pas un monstre pour tuer mon enfant.

 **Sage** : Tu es sûr ?

 **Imane** : Oui.

 **Sage** : Si tu ne fais pas ça, Junon te réservera pire, ce que tu viens de faire est une chose grave, ton enfant sera en danger puisque ses parents ne viennent pas du même temps, et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider sur quoi que ce soit, tu as merdé tu te débrouilles.

 **Imane** : Je pensais qu'on était ami.

 **Sage** : Mais plus maintenant, tu as choisis ce destin la et bien assume les conséquences. * _ **sort de la pièce**_ *

 **Imane** : Mon Dieu... Qu'ai-je fais ? * _ **Pleure en caressant son ventre**_ *

Imane se relève, forte, essuie ses larmes puis s'en va prendre son petit-déjeuner en essayant de se calmer un peu... Tandis que Julien se réveille vit l'absence de sa femme mais ne se préoccupe pas pour autant... Il se lève,se lave,se coiffe etc... Quitte ses appartements pour lui aussi descendre déjeuner. Il vit son épouse entrain de se remplir la pense le regard vide. Il alla la rejoindre se tient derrière et enlasse ses bras autour d'elle...

 **Julien** : Comment vas-tu mon amour... * _ **Lui fit un baiser sur la joue**_ *

 **Imane** : Mhh... Bien...

 **Julien** : Tu as l'air fade, j'espère que ce n'est pas notre petit bout'chou qui ta rendus comme ça ?

 **Imane** : Si... Exactement... C'est lui...

 **Julien** : Le vilain... Allez ma belle sois forte, il sortira bientôt... * _ **S'assoit à côté d'elle**_ *

 **Imane** : Oui... Sa va être dur...

 **Julien** : * _ **Mange**_ * Mhh.. Nourris toi bien pour que si ce soit un mâle, il sera fort... Comme son père héhé.

Imane: * _ **rit doucemen**_ t* D'accord mon chou...

... Après avoir fini de manger ...

 **Julien** : Dis ma belle, que ferons-nous aujourd'hui ?

 **Imane** : Je sais pas... Je suis à court d'idées, avez-vous une proposition ?

 **Julien** : Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? Je connais un endroit très calme et très beau pour pouvoir nous éloigner des gens, discuter tous les deux et prendre du bon temps avec ma dulcinée... " _dit-il avec un regard envoûtant et doux_ "

 **Imane** : C'est une très bonne idée chéri mais j'aimerais bien qu'on aille un peu avant le crépuscule, le paysage est magnifique à cet heure-là à la havane, ce sera un plus pour notre balade en amoureux...

 **Julien** : Parfait, comme tu le souhaites ma chérie.

Le temps passèrent et nos deux tourtereaux allaient se balader dans les ruelles colorées de la Havane, Imane suivait Julien jusqu'à destination. Un jardin paradisiaque où régnait la nature, les oiseaux chantaient d'une mélodie entraînante en raccord avec le bruit du feuillage d'un vert émeraude qui se laissait emporter par un vent doux comme de la soie, le printemps est la saison des fleurs qui éclosent, comme ce sont leur naissances leur couleurs ressortent très vivement, des coquelicots, des bleuets, des violettes, des orchidées... Le sol possèdait une énorme quantité de belles fleurs citées juste avant, en dessous se trouvait une pelouse net comme si aucune créature n'est mis les pieds dessus. Un petit lac se trouvait juste devant eux, elle paraît si pure si transparente... Imane était si émerveillée par ce spectacle somptueux, son regard brillait, bouche-bée elle oublie même tout le chagrin qu'elle avait eu il y'a quelques heures. Julien observa la réaction de sa dulcinée, lui tient par la main puis murmura... { N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? } Elle ne put répondre, elle est paralysé par cette beauté naturelle et exotique. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard elle se serre très fort dans ses bras puis fit entendre sa délicate voix... [ Oh Julien... Tu sais me rendre heureuse quand il le faut mon homme... ] { Je t'aime et je veux que tout soit beau à tes yeux. } [ Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ? ] { * _ **Rit**_ * Non ce ne sont pas des mensonges. } Julien l'entraîne avec elle s'asseoir sur le sol, il ceuilla une fleur, une violette, puis l'offrit à sa bien-aimée...

 **Imane** : Vous êtes si mignon... * _ **L'a mît sur ses cheveux noir corbeau**_ * mais pourquoi une violette et pas cette fleur rouge ou bleue ?

 **Julien** : Le violet est la couleur qui te correspond le mieux, tu l'as mis sur tes cheveux de sirène elle te va à merveille.

 **Imane** : Oh... Si c'est vous qui le pense... Mais la chose qui m'ira le mieux sur ma tête comme vous le dîtes * _ **prend le chapeau à plumes de Julien**_ *... C'est ça. " _Répond-elle avec un grand sourire_ "

 **Julien** : * _ **rit sarcastiquement**_ * Tu as osé... C'est vrai que ça te vas bien... Mais il est à moi et pas à toi.

 **Imane** : Chéri sa fait un an que nous sommes ensemble et vous ne m'avez jamais laisser toucher à votre chapeau, c'est un grand pas !

 **Julien** : Tu es ma femme tout de même mais n'abuse pas trop avec hein...

 **Imane** : * _ **éclate de rire**_ * Je saurais en prendre soin, c'est dans mes gênes...

 **Julien** : De femme ?

 **Imane** : * _ **Ricane puis le prit par le bras**_ * Oui voyons !

 **Julien** : * _ **soupir**_ * Que tu peux être agaçante parfois, ce doit être ton humour de jeune contrairement au mien.

 **Imane** : C'est ça que j'aime chez nous, moi je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vous et inexpérimentée alors que vous vous êtes tout le contraire de moi pourtant nous sommes fusionnels et on arrive à ce comprendre...

 **Julien** : Effectivement ma jolie c'est exactement cela...

 **Imane** : plus vous avez de cicatrices, plus vous êtes... Charmant

 **Julien** : Tu trouves ? C'est vrai que pour nous les marins, nos cicatrices sont nos trophées mais je ne savais pas que c'était charmant... Sa veut dire aussi que Rogers te paraît incroyablement charmant ?!

 **Imane** : * _ **rit**_ * vous parlez de sa balafre ? Il est beau mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes mieux * _ **l'embrasse lentement**_ *

 **Julien** : Mon Dieu que ma maison me manque...

 **Imane** : Oh... Ce doit être poussiéreux.

 **Julien** : Il faut toujours que tu fasses un rapport avec la propreté * _ **ricane**_ *

 **Imane** : Il faut m'accepter comme je suis.

 **Julien** : Oh mais je t'accepte, je t'accepte. " _répond-il avec un sourire_ "

Le couple discutèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à qu'ils ressentent une fatigue les envahir, ils rentrèrent dîner puis vont se coucher en étant très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

À suivre


	19. Chapitre 19

Un mois plus tard. Le mois ultime de la vérité, de la réussite et de la conquête de l'observatoire des caraïbes tant attendu par les templiers. Imane est bientôt à son terme de grossesse, c'est son neuvième mois. Julien était absent toute la matinée sans aucune raison, Cette fleur mi-femme mi-fille au ventre énorme prêt à exploser se trouvait à la résidence du gouverneur Torres, elle s'ennuyait à mourir sans aucun partenaire qui l'amuserait mais finalement elle s'en ai trouver un, le capitaine Woodes Rogers. Il revenait de Nassau pour être prêt à voir l'observatoire en compagnie de son important confrère et de son maître, il vit Imane et eu une discussion avec elle... Ah oui j'oubliais, Imane maîtrise dès maintenant très bien l'anglais grâce à son chère époux qui lui apprit assidument. Ils finirent par monter au deuxième étage pour faire une partie d'échecs entre eux pour étouffer leur ennuis...

 **Woodes** : *Échec et mat*. _dit-il avec un grand sourire victorieux_

 **Imane** : Oh *j'en peux plus... Je n'y comprend rien à ce jeu...* _Avoue-t-elle épuisé du cerveau_

 **Woodes** : *Allez faites un effort Lady, je sais que vous en avez de la stratégie.* _dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil_

 **Imane** : *Peut être, Mr Rogers, mais j'ai en face de moi un stratège imbattable !*

 **Woodes** : *Et bien héhé... C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très douée aux échecs " _ **rit**_ " Je pense que c'est votre enfant qui aspire votre intelligence.*

 **Imane** : " _ **rigole**_ " *Ah cet enfant, je voudrais juste qu'il sorte bon Dieu !*

 **Woodes** : *Il sortira ne vous inquiétez pas il ne s'accrochera pas en vous... D'ailleurs mon ex-femme devenait incontrôlable en fin de ses trois grossesses, un enfer.* _Révèle-t-il en se remémorant, en soupirant et en levant les yeux vers le ciel)_

 **Imane** : *Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire... Qu'elle était agressive ?*

 **Woodes** : *Évidemment, et c'est mieux pour nous deux que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, c'était un mariage d'intérêt sans amour sans dévotion contrairement à vous avec le capitaine du Casse. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je m'absentais énormément.*

 **Imane** : *Elle est quand-même la mère de vos chères filles vous devez au moins avoir un quelconque sentiment pour elle.*

 **Woodes** : *Avoir un sentiment avec cette... " ** _essaye de l'insulter mais ce retient_** " dès lors de notre mariage je ne l'aimais pas mais j'essayais, elle me l'a dit dès notre nuit de noce que jamais elle m'aimerais et qu'elle faisait cela juste pour satisfaire sa famille et leur réputation, nous avions eu un fils et c'est tout ce que je voulais, un héritier mais je la soupçonne de l'avoir tué pendant mon absence juste pour que tout l'héritage lui revient à elle et non à mon défunt fils... Cette mort fut camouflé par une prétendu 'maladie', elle courtisait avec n'importe quel homme puis lorsque j'ai été attaqué au tribunal par quelques hommes de mon équipage, elle pensait que j'allais perdre le procès puis elle fit son départ... Depuis nous sommes séparés depuis 4 ans.*

 **Imane** : " _ **Choquée**_ " *Euh.. " _ **bégaye**_ " Mr Rogers je... Je ne sais plus quoi dire... Juste que c'était une... Salope.*

 **Woodes** : " _ **rit silencieusement**_ " *Vous voyez... Tout le monde me rejette la faute et je n'en ai que faire de ses foutus ragots, donc comment voulez-vous que je puisse éprouver ne serait-ce que un grain d'amour envers cette femme... Même si elle est la mère de mes tendres filles... Ce qui m'importe le plus c'est la justice, que l'épidémie qui est, entre autre, la Piraterie soit éradiquer, coûte que coûte.* _s'exprime-t-il avec tant d'ambition_

 **Imane** : *Mr Rogers, " _ **lui sourit"**_ ne pensez pas que les gens ne racontent que des choses fausses sur vous, la plupart d'entre eux vous admire et disent que vous êtes là détermination en personne, que vous n'avez jamais abandonner ce qui vous tient tant au cœur... Faire régner la justice.*

 **Woodes** : *Lady... D'où tenez-vous ces précieuses paroles ?*

 **Imane** : *Lorsque Julien m'a emmené à Kingston, j'ai entendu de belles choses sur vous. Et puis comme je viens du futur " ** _Ricane_** " Vous serez une renommée jamais oublier car les hommes de mon temps construiront une statue de vous au nord de l'Amérique par vos prouesses et votre grand combat contre la Piraterie.* _Lui répond-elle en souriant_

 **Woodes** : *Dieu Merci il y'a quelqu'un comme vous qui pourrait me remonter à mon apogée du moral je pourrais mourir en paix... Je-je crois que la forte dose d'excitation va me faire taire le cœur.* _dit-il en plaisantant_

 **Imane** : *Non surtout pas ! " _dit-elle en riant_ " Le monde à besoin de vous !*

 **Woodes** : *Oui, pour comme ça je serais promis à une renommée légendaire comme vous dites, puis l'humanité me surnommera 'Rogers le Grand'. Cela sonne bien non ?* _Plaisante-t-il_

 **Imane** : " _ **Explose de rire**_ " *Ne prenez pas la grosse tête, vous étiez mieux plus modeste.*

Pendant qu'ils rigolaient dans la bonne humeur, Imane entendit la voix de du Casse...

 **Imane** : *Enfin il se montre celui-là ! " _ **Jète un oeil par la fenêtre, puis le vit avec quelques soldats portant de très grosses valises qui semblent être lourdes..**_." Vous pensez que ce sont des armes à l'intérieur ?* demande-t-elle préoccupée

 **Woodes** : *Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Lady...*

Imane et Rogers sortirent de la pièce de jeu, Woodes quitte Imane pour aller voir le gouverneur tandis que celle-ci part voir Julien en-bas

 **Imane** : Alors maintenant vous vous absentez sans me prévenir ? " _dit-elle en simulant sa colère_ "

 **Julien** : Ce que je vais te montrer ma jolie va te faire ravaler ta colère. " _répond-il avec son sourire narquois_ "

 **Imane** : Julien " _dit-elle en ouvrant grand ces yeux lumineux noirs pruneaux_ " Qu'est ce que c'est ? " _demande-t-elle avec précipitation_ "

 **Julien** : C'est une surprise. *Monter ces affaires dans nos appartements bande de fainéant* (Oui... Comme j'ai pu le remarquer dans le jeu, Julien du Casse a toujours été très dur envers ses subordonnés, dans la mission où on devait l'assassiner il a dit une chose à un soldat espagnol qui ne m'a pas laissé indifférente c'était " _Remues toi et fais ton travail, enfant de putain._ " ... Si si c'est vrai...)

 **Imane** : Julien ils vous aident et vous leur parler de la sorte. " _dit-elle en éprouvant de la compassion envers ces pauvres petits soldats_ :( "

 **Julien** : Il faut toujours être cruel avec eux sinon ils te la mettent par derrière. " _répond-il en leur lançant un regard noir_ "

 **Imane** : Ah...

 **Julien** : Bon nous y sommes ma belle, ouvre ces valises...

Imane ouvre délicatement ces valises, la première étant plein de vêtements pour bébé, qui sont, d'ailleurs, très beaux et très mignons, de qualité aussi ! Cela a dû lui coûter très chère... Elle ouvrit la deuxième, ces yeux s'éblouissent instantanément. Une collection de robes orientales qui viennent tout droit du comte des Milles et une Nuit, elle les touchait puis par le tissu elle se rendit compte directement que sa a été coûteux vu la douceur et la beauté de ces robes. Elle remarqua deux boîtes, une est une boîte à bijoux et l'autre une boîte à flacons, elle les ouvrit puis vit pleins de bijoux en Or et Argent dôtés de pierre precieuses et des parfums aux senteurs intense et hypnotiques, elle avait les larmes aux yeux... de toutes ses merveilles... qu'il a put lui offrir. Elle ouvrit la dernière valise, la valise comportant que des accessoires et jouets pour leur futur enfant... Julien fier de lui, se tenant d'une position décontracté, le bras sur le mur et la main gauche sur sa hanche, les jambes croisées et lui demandant " Alors ma chérie ?"

 **Imane** : Alors ? Il n'y a pas de alors c'est... Fabuleux mon amour ! * _ **s'agrippe sur lui et l'embrasse tendrement**_ * Merci, je ne savais pas que vous ayez autant de goût dans ces affaires là... " _murmure-t-elle son beau visage si près du sien_ "

 **Julien** : Les robes, les vêtements et les accessoires pour notre enfant ont été choisis par un spécialiste ma rose... * _ **rire malicieux**_ * puis pour les mensurations je lui est juste dit que tu avais un corps de sirène mais que le bas est plus développé que le haut. " _murmure-t-il en la dévorant du regard_ "

 **Imane** : Ouh... C'est donc comme ça que vous décrivez mon corps... Mais la par contre je n'ai pas compris et faudrait que vous m'expliquez. Pourquoi avez-vous acheté que des vêtements pour GARÇON ? Julien si c'est une fille à l'accouchement j'explose de rire.

 **Julien** : Euh... Imane... Tu sais très bien que je fais tout pour ne pas en avoir... Je t'en prie laisse moi ésperer... Un mâle, rien de plus...

 **Imane** : Je m'inquiète juste que si nous avions une fille... vous l'a torturez et l'a rejettez...

 **Julien** : Non, je refuse que tu dises cela, je torture peut-être les autres mais je ne torturerai jamais ma chair, où mon sang coule dans ses veines ! " _s'excrit-il énervé en s'éloignant d'elle_ "

 **Imane** : Et bien pourquoi refuses-tu tant d'en avoir une, même d'y penser... " _Murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_ "

 **Julien** : Me prends-tu pour un monstre ?

 **Imane** : Si je vous aurez 'pris' pour un monstre je ne serais même pas la auprès de vous, être votre femme et porté votre 'chair'. Je ne vous aurez d'autant plus pas sauver votre vie lorsque ce connard d'Edward allait vous assassiné du haut de votre mât.

 **Julien** : * _ **force son poing**_ * N'ai-je pas droit de ne pas vouloir avoir de fille ? _dit-il froidement_

 **Imane** : Non vous avez le droit mais si nous en avions une, il faudrait l'élevée pour qu'elle ne tourne pas dans la débauche et accepté ce que la vie nous a donné.

 **Julien** : * _ **Soupir**_ *...

 **Imane** : Julien ne soyez pas comme ses brutes qui refusent d'avoir une femelle comme enfant... Vous êtes plus instruit et plus intelligent qu'eux...

 **Julien** : Tu sais me clouer le bec ma belle. " _marmone-t-il la tête baissée, fixant le sol avec un léger sourire_ "

 **Imane** : Enfin vous revenez à la raison, merci encore pour toutes ses affaires... Ça me fais extrêmement plaisir et je vous en suis reconnaissant...

 **Julien** : * _ **Fixe le bas de son corps avec de gros yeux la bouche ouverte**_ * Imane, ce que je t'ai dis à été trop fort que tu t'es même uriné dessus. " _dit-il perplexe en pointant du doigt le liquide qui s'échappe_ "

 **Imane** : Uriné ? * **Baisse sa tête** * MAIS NON JE PERD MES OS ! Julien allez vite prévenir une s- AH ! " _s'interrompt-elle en hurlant de douleurs_ "

 **Julien** : " ** _Sort immédiatement de la pièce puis exclame_** " *DES SAGES FEMME VITE !*

Les femmes de la résidence qui possèdent aussi des qualités d'accouchement s'empressent d'aller voir Imane puis la mirent directement sur un lit, pendant ses contractions il y'avait une énorme explosion qui se fit entendre dans toute la ville, le sol tremblait et les vitres se brisent par la puissance du son de l'explosion. Tous les soldats, du Casse, Rogers, le Sage et Torres sortirent voir ce qu'il se passe, la ville se fait bombarder par des boulets de canons et des mortiers, le coupable de ce désastre s'avère être Bartholomew Roberts. Le véritable Sage de cette époque venu anéantir tout un peuple pour deux personnes: Imane et le Sage.

À suivre


	20. Chapitre 20

« Poussez ! Respirez... Poussez ! » {AHHHH Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui ce pass... AH!}

...

La Havane est plongé dans un véritable chaos, le peuple cubain cri, s'angoisse, fuit et pleure de cet événement soudainement enclenché qui les terrorise énormément. Les canons et les tirs de mortiers qui atterrissent sur la ville, comme des météorites en flammes venus du ciel qui d'une colère divine qui s'abat sur nous. Sauf que c'était Bartholomew Roberts qui a produit cette catastrophe en tuant inutilement et cruellement tout un peuple seulement pour 2 personnes : Imane et le Sage des temps modernes. _Mais quelles sont donc ses intentions ? Pourquoi eux ?_ La Défense de la Havane déclencha l'état d'alerte en déployant toutes ses ressources pour stopper immédiatement cette terreur. Pendant ce temps là, du Casse tenta de sortir aller aider les autres mais Woodes Rogers l'en empêcha en lui conseillant de rester auprès de sa femme qui accouche et qui puissent protéger elle et sa progéniture en cas de complication. Les multiples coups de canons qui s'éparpillaient sur la ville, s'arrêta subitement... « Madame continuez de poussez vous avez bientôt fini ! Courage ! » Imane poussa autant qu'elle pouvait et là...

* _ **Cri de Bébé**_ *

 **Femme de chambre** : *Le voilà votre enfant !*

du Casse entendit les pleures de son enfant, il accéda à la chambre avec précipitation

 **Julien** : Imane, est ce que ça va ? _demande-t-il inquièt_

 **Imane** : Oui... * ** _Pleure_** * Julien dit moi ce qu'il y'a dehors, j'ai peur... _demande à son tour en portant son enfant dans ses bras_

 **Julien** : Je t'en prie, ne t'occupe pas de ça... Ne crains rien je te... je vous protègerais ... _Murmure-t-il en versant une larme et caressant le crâne de son petit être_

 **Imane** : Chéri... C'est... c'est un garçon comme tu as tant voulu... _pleure à son tour en révélant le sexe de leur enfant_

 **Julien** : Que Dieu vous protège, vous, ma seule famille... je suis si heureux... je ne peux contenir mes émotions, elles s'echappent de mon âme... _dit-il en faisant référence à ses larmes_

 **Imane** : Qu'il te garde toi aussi ô mon amour... je suis désormais plus seule à avoir besoin de toi. _murmure-t-elle en caressant le visage de Julien du Casse avec douceur_

« Ne t'approches pas ou on te découpe ! »

du Casse entendit et descendit, puis sortit de la demeure...

 **Bartholomew** : *Messieurs calmez vous... _dit-il dans un ton moqueur_ , donnez moi ses deux individus et je vous ferais grâce de vos vies.* _puis adopte un ton autoritaire_

 **Julien** : *Va en Enfer, Roberts. Je ne te donnerais jamais ma femme sinon tu goûtera à mon supplice.* _Annonce-t-il avec froideur et mépris_

 **Torres** : *Quelle insubordination, malgré que tu sois très futé, je suis surpris que tu fasse preuve d'insouciance pourriture... Es-tu conscient que notre puissance est bien plus imposante que de ton misérable équipage ?*

 **Woodes** : *Tu n'as pas attaqué seulement nous, mais une ville entière crétin. Tu ne nous tueras jamais et même si par malheur tu y arrive, tous les gardes et les templiers de Cuba t'attendront à l'extérieur de cette porte.*

 **Bartholomew** : *Des menaces fortement inquiètante certes... mais si je prend en otage ces deux jeunes gens qui n'ont pas leur place ici, vont ils, vos précieux confrères et alliés, m'attaquer alors que je détiendrais deux vies qui vous sont chères ? Pitoyable... Personne a autant de tripes pour se mesurer à ma folie, je suis un sage, je suis celui qui connaît tout les secrets de ce monde... je suis... plus important que vous.*

 **Julien** : *Une merde, voilà ce que tu es.*

 **Bartholomew** : Renoncez...

Julien engage le bal et attaque agressivement Roberts, ses hommes contre attaque puis tout le reste se mêle au combat. Des pertes de font des deux côtés mais ce diable d'El tibúron fait des ravage sur les hommes de Roberts, ils tombent un par un comme des mouches, Julien et Roberts s'attaquent et combattent sans répit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est déstabilisé. {Abandonne du Casse, tu ne sais pas qui tu combats, mais je dois dire que tu te débrouilles très bien, il faut être habile avec toi... et heureusement que je le suis.} [Ferme ton clapet, tu me déconcentre à te faire souffrir à petit feu.]

{ton instinct de tortionnaire a fait surface à ce que je vois, très bien, verrons qui sera le triompheur}. Imane heurtée par cette situation, elle décida de se prendre en main malgré qu'elle soit très affaiblie par son accouchement. Caché derrière la fenêtre qui ne dévoile sa présence, vise Roberts avec l'arme que du Casse lui a offert auparavant, elle tire 2 fois, l'une la touchée en plein dans l'épaule mais l'autre en vain. Encore une fois, elle se rendit très efficace en faveur de son époux. Roberts fut touché par une balle qui lui fit perdre l'usage de son bras droit mais par son instinct de survie, il persista dans son combat et tenta de viser sur son tireur à son tour, ses hommes font de même jusqu'à détruire tout le verre de la fenêtre, Imane s'eloigna en compagnie des femmes de chambres terrorisées. Julien avec fureur, brandit son épée contre sa poitrine puis trancha le bas du ventre de Roberts, il enchaîne par un coup de pied entre les bourses puis allait assainir son coup fatal jusqu'à ce que l'autre Sage, les interrompt...

 **Sage** : *Assez !* _s'écria en se dirigeant vers du Casse_

Les hommes de Roberts furent presque tous éliminé, le reste se sont rendus en jetant les armes et suppliant de ne pas les tuer...

 **Sage** : Julien ne le tuez surtout pas, nos existences sont liées moi et lui. C'est un piège qu'il veut nous tendre.

 **Julien** : Écarte toi de mon chemin, lâche.

 **Torres** : *Arrêtez immédiatement Julien, c'est un ordre !*

Roberts n'eut aucun mal à percevoir l'irritation du Français malgré la douleur sourde qui lui voilait les sens...

 **Sage** : Garde tes insultes pour toi Julien du Casse, je ne t'apprecie guère non plus après avoir envoûté ma partenaire, mais si tu tue Roberts je meurs avec lui, nous sommes les mêmes Sage et cela ne convient pas à notre pacte.

 **Bartholomew** : *heureusement que mon sort n'a pas été confié à ce francais, il m'aurait obligé à regarder mes entrailles se déverser dans la poussière...*

 **Torres** : *Tu paieras pour tes actes abominables et pour avoir dévasté mon territoire, mon peuple ! Maudit sois-tu ! La prison te sera éternel. Gardes !*

Ce Renard de Roberts profita de la situation pour jeter toutes ses réserves de fumigènes et de fumée toxiques, il s'eclipsa en un clin d'oeil en abandonnant tous ses hommes et se fit poursuivre par le peu de gardes qu'il resta après cet attentat. Il réussit à reprendre la barre du _Royal princess_ et s'echappa avec justesse... Woodes Rogers, Torres, du Casse et le reste de la troupe se précipitaient à se mettre à l'abri du gaz empoisonné et en bouchant fortement leurs voies respiratoires, ils rentrèrent donc dans la demeure et laissèrent les hommes de Roberts se faire ronger par le gaz, en montant tous au bureau...

 **Woodes** : *Ce salopard de Roberts nous a bien eu !* _s'affole-t-il en suffoquant_

Ils remarquèrent tous que la porte du bureau du gouverneur était largement entrouverte, comme si quelqu'un avait pénétré la pièce... Torres s'empressa de vérifier son bureau, si quelque chose manque...

 **Torres** : Santa María...

 **Woodes** : *Les fioles*...

 **Julien** : *ont disparus !*

À suivre...


	21. Chapitre 21

Les Fioles de sang d'une ancienne civilisation qui permettent le fonctionnement et l'utilisation de l'Observatoire ont disparus, l'oeuvre de Bartholomew Roberts ou plus précisément d'un de ses sbires...

 **Julien** : l'enfoiré *Quelqu'un a pénétré par derrière et a profité du conflit...* _répond-il essoufflé et affaibli_

 **Sage** : *Il s'est foutu de nous depuis le début, sont but n'etait pas nous ou du moins... Nous ne sommes que secondaires. Il veut entrer dans l'observatoire avant nous.*

 **Woodes** : *Nous l'avons sous-estimé, nous devons le rattraper impérativement grand maître.* _demande-t-il avec détermination_

 **Torres** : *L'épouse de du Casse a enfanté, alors il est grand temps, Templiers, de passer à l'offensive et foncer vers l'Observatoire. Rogers, assurez-vous de déployer une flotte de sa majesté le Roi George pour une expédition à la recherche de Roberts. Je ferais de mon mieux pour réunir tous les plus puissant navires que j'ai en ma possession.* _Avoue-t-il avec tant de fermeté_

 **Woodes** : *Très bien grand maître Torres, je ferais tout mon possible pour arrêter ce hors-la-loi de Roberts.*

 **Sage** : *Pensez-vous partir sans Imane ? Il est obligatoire de l'emmener avec nous, Junon doit s'apercevoir qu'Imane est présente.*

 **Julien** : *C'est d'accord, elle viendra avec moi.* _Rétorque-t-il sous les regards soucieux de ses confrères_

 **Torres** : *Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de l'emporter avec nous, c'est une charge en trop a protéger...* _Murmure-t-il avec un ton pessimiste_

 **Julien** : *Je ne vous ais pas demandé de la protéger, c'est moi qui le ferait...*

« Nous avons retrouvé les femmes ! Elles sont cachées au sous-sol »

 **Julien** : *Je m'en charge.* _répond-il pressé_

Julien descend jusqu'au sous-sol en compagnie de deux gardes, il vit Imane inconsciente mais rien de bien grave, les Femmes de chambres avaient dans leur bras le bébé qui dort paisiblement après avoir tété le lait de sa mère...Après avoir reposé sa femme sur leur lit, il prit son enfant en le couvrant de baiser et posa près de sa mère, ordonne aux femmes de chambre a veiller sur eux et à subvenir à leur besoin. Quelques heures plus tard en pleine nuit, les Templiers des Caraïbes ce sont réunis dans la demeure de Laureano de Torres non pas pour un conseil, mais pour une cérémonie. Oui, l'enfant de Julien du Casse devra être baptisé par les Templiers pour l'introniser dans l'ordre dès son premier jour sur terre... Dans les commandements des préceptes Templiers, il est dit que le nourrisson légitime d'un Templier devra prêter allégeance et fidélité en l'intronisant dans l'Ordre et pour qu'il est ce titre durant toute son existence.

Tous les Templiers étaient vêtu d'un vêtement de Cérémonie : Une très longue cape à capuche Noir et portent leur emblème ainsi que leur bague en signe d'appartenance à l'Ordre. Ils se trouvaient tout autour d'une petite fontaine d'eau en Or et juste en face se trouvait Torres, le Maître de la cérémonie. Julien ouvrit la porte pour accéder à la cérémonie, il tenait son enfant. du Casse était vêtu d'une cape à capuche Blanche contrairement aux autres, symbolisant le père de l'enfant qui se différencie des autres habillé de la même façon. Le bébé était seulement couvert d'un linge blanc sinon, il était nu. Julien tend l'enfant à Torres par dessus la Fontaine, Torres retira le linge puis trempa le bébé dans la fontaine, en le retirant il l'aspergea d'eau en lui faisant un signe de La Croix et recita des paroles en Latin puis termine par un « _Puisse la lumière du Père de la sagesse te guider »._ La cérémonie était semblable à un baptême religieux, mais elle ne l'etait qu'a moitié puisque Torres finit par circoncir l'enfant. Le bébé cria de douleur mais s'est calmé rapidement ensuite. La cérémonie terminé, après avoir soigné le penis de l'Enfant, Julien décida ( _comme toujours_ ) de nommer son fils, à l'ecoute de tous, Alexandre : Alexandre du Casse fils de Julien du Casse. Il retourna dans ses appartements fière, comblé d'honneur et de dignité. Quelques jours après la reconstruction et la rénovation de La Havane, Laureano Torres, Julien du Casse, Woodes Rogers, le Sage, Imane et son fils font départ pour l'Observatoire. À bord de l' _Arca del Maestro_ et en compagnie de puissant Galions Espagnols, ils ont tout en leur possession pour accéder à cet endroit si disputé par les Assassins et les Templiers. Bartholomew Roberts, qui a fait tant de carnage s'est fait arrêté à Principe, là où il se cachait, apparemment il s'est fait livré par son propre équipage (sûrement lassés de sa cruauté...). Rogers a pu donc, grâce aux navires britanniques, rapporté les fioles au Gouverneur Torres.

Arrivés à destination, Le Sage ordonna aux gardes de mettre hors d'etat de nuire les indigènes mais de ne pas les tuer, ce qu'ils on très bien pu faire.

 **Torres** : *Alors, y sommes-nous ?*

 **Sage** : *Oui... Il ne lui manque qu'une goute de mon sang...*

Une petite dague apparut dans sa main, il piqua son pouce de la pointe, puis pressa son doigt ensanglanté contre un renforcement à côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Les Templiers furent comblés.

 **Sage** : *Et la porte s'ouvre, _dit-il en imitant une voix de saltimbanque,_ après 80 000 ans d'attente en partant de votre époque.*

Le Sage demande une recommandation au Gouverneur : Ne surtout pas faire entrer les gardes, ils ne supporteront pas ce qu'ils verront alors que les autres, si.

 **Woodes** : *L'interieur evoque celui d'un temple antique...* _Murmure-t-il avec fascination en contemplant tout ce qu'il se trouve autour de lui_

 **Sage** : *Sale et décrépit. Pas comme dans mes souvenirs, Mais ça fait plus de quatre-vingts millénaires. _Il_ _leur_ _jeta un regard indéchiffrable,_ Faites attention oú vous mettez les pieds.*

Ils empruntent un escalier de pierre situé au centre de l'Observatoire, qui leur fit descendre jusqu'à une grande salle suspendue dans le vide. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil face à cet espace ouvert.

 **Sage** : *Magnifique, n'est ce pas ?* _chuchote-il_

 **Julien** : Oui... _répond-il en murmurant malgré lui_ , *Tout droit sorti d'un conte fantastique ou d'une de ces vieilles légendes...* Imane ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as été silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. _Chuchote-il à sa femme_

 **Imane** : C'est bon je tiens le coup... _répond-elle en essayant de cacher son inquiétude_

 **Sage** : *On a beaucoup parlé de cet endroit, autrefois. Des histoires qui sont devenues des rumeurs, puis des mythes. Le temps transformé inévitablement les faits en fonction, avant de les laisser totalement sombrer dans l'oubli.*

Le Sage est bien conscient qu'Imane est apeuré après avoir désobéit à Junon, mais il s'en moque complètement et l'ignore en discutant avec Torres et Rogers. Ils entrent ensuite dans une nouvelle salle, que l'on aurait pu décrire comme une salle d'archives. Elle était remplie d'etageres basses où s'entassaient des centaines de petites fioles de sang, identiques à celles du coffre que Roberts avait dérobé.

 **Woodes** : *Encore des fioles de sang.* _dit-il avec exaspération_

 **Sage** : *Oui. Elles contiennent aussi le sang d'un peuple ancien. Une race merveilleuse à son époque.*

 **Torres** : *Alors à quoi servent le coffre que nous avons emporté avec nous qui contient aussi le sang d'une ancienne civilisation, si ils sont identiques à ceux-ci.* _demande-t-il en pointant les étagères qui contiennent les fioles de sang_

 **Sage** : *Vous n'avez qu'une chose à retenir : le sang de ces fioles ne vaut plus un souverain aux yeux de personne. Peut-être cela sera-t-il le cas d'un jour futur, mais durant cette ère.*

Ils étaient loin dans les entrailles de la terre à présent, ils quittent les archives pour pénétrer dans l'espace principal de l'Observatoire. Une fois de plus, l'architecture leur paraissaient incroyable. Ils font une pause pour admirer le vaste dôme d'un bord à l'autre. Un fossé s'ouvrait sur un côté de la pièce, un bruit de clapotis lointain indiquant la présence d'eau, quelque part. Au milieu trônait une estrade de pierre, gravée d'un motif complexe. Alors que le Sage demande à DuCasse de poser le coffre, un bruit indistinct résonna. Un bourdonnement grave, intriguant de premier abord, mais qui enflait lentement... C'etait la présence de Junon qui jaillissait, l'amour éternel du Sage, Cela lui faisait palpiter son cœur de l'entendre de nouveaux prononcer son nom. _Aita..._

À suivre...


End file.
